Encuentro en Rojo
by Levania Blackwood
Summary: En un lugar improbable, en un momento incomodo, como es que dos personas que vienen de diferentes universos puedan conocerse y formar algo mas que amistad. Crossover Marvel y DC, Red Hood X Scarlet Witch
1. Presentación

En un lugar improbable, en un momento incomodo, como es que dos personas que vienen de diferentes universos puedan conocerse y formar algo mas que amistad. Wanda Maximoff bajo el seudónimo de Scarlet Witch despues de su regreso a los Vengadores se encontrara en una dificil situación donde por un descuido al enfrentar un Demonio interdimencional muy poderoso la hace viajar a un universo diferente al suyo, despojándola de sus habilidades mutantes y hechizos, un lugar donde los héroes de la tierra son totalmente diferentes a los de su mundo, allí conocerá a un joven quien fuera ayudante de Batman, asesinado cruelmente por el Joker acérrimo enemigo de su mentor, mejor conocido como Red Hood, segundo robín, Jason Todd, la primera impresión de ambos no es buena pero aun así quiere ayudarla a volver a su mundo y en el trayecto conocerán que no son tan diferentes despues de todo.

Tal vez muchos fans quieran matarme por emparejar a estos dos, pero siendo dos de mis personajes favoritos de ambas compañías queria juntarlos de algún modo (risas), además la diferencia de edad de estos dos ya no es tanta despues de sus reinicios de ambos, yo los ubico en mas o menos sus edades actuales que tengo entendidas (Jason 24 y Wanda 28), así que sin mas, empecemos esperando les guste y gracias por leerme.

Los personajes de Marvel Comics y DC Comics no me pertenecen, únicamente la historia.


	2. 1 - Choque de Mundos

Capítulo 1

CHOQUE DE MUNDOS

Wanda Maximoff, mejor conocida como Scarlet Witch, regresaba de su ultimo viaje a Europa, despues de conocer todo sobre su pasado y sobrevivir al ultimo demonio al que se enfrento, con la ayuda de su verdadera madre y de su mentora Agatha Hartness la cual revivió gracias a los poderes de su madre quien fue una mutante como ella, con las mismas habilidades y poderes.

Wanda pidió a Visión volver al equipo de vengadores, se hacen llamar los Nuevos Vengadores – muy original pensó ella - el es parte del liderazgo así que bajo su influencia despues de una platica extensa con el equipo, resolvieron en que ella podía regresar, ya que su participación en los últimos acontecimientos a sido de mucha relevancia, por supuesto ella se encontraba muy agradecida con todos por aceptarla de nuevo, aunque el equipo estaba muy cambiado ella estaba feliz de poder ser una Vengadora otra vez, solo hacia falta acoplarse al equipo.

Se dirigió a su departamento que ahora estaba en Manhattan, todo el día había tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo único que queria era tumbarse sobre su cama y descansar. Estos últimos meses habían estado muy ajetreados, toda su cabeza se encontraba llena de muchas cosas, tenia que vaciarla, un poco de yoga no le vendría mal, siempre la relajaba y la ayudaba a controlar su poder de una mejor forma pero ahora solo queria dormir. Ya entrada la noche despues de un sueño reparador, se encontraba en su balcón tomando una taza de te, el frio veraniego se colaba por su pijama y la hacia respingar erizando todos los vellos de su cuerpo, sonreía para ella mientras disfrutaba la vista que miraba a través del vapor de su té.

Dejo la taza de lado al terminarlo, en una mesita rustica de madera, aspiro profundamente los aromas de la noche, no, no era muy agradable, pero ya se había acostumbrado al ruido y a los olores mezclados, se levanto sin ganas, pensó en dormir de nuevo, pues no tenia mucho que hacer en esos momentos, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad, de nueva cuenta se hallaba parada frente a su cama, se tumbo boca abajo mirando su reloj de mesa, escuchando el tictac se quedo profundamente dormida.

Las pesadillas no se hicieron esperar, un montón de imágenes agolpadas en su mente, terribles visiones de un ser espectral persiguiéndola queriendo alcanzarla, esta criatura gritaba su nombre clamando su sangre. Su cuerpo exudaba sudor, entre convulsiones y agitación se despertó violentamente para encontrarse sola en su habitación rodeada de oscuridad, se incorporo sentándose al borde de su cama, cubrió su frente y sus ojos con la mano, mordiendo su labio inferior, el dolor de cabeza se volvía intenso, como fuego ardiendo dentro de ella, su respiración agitada y sus palpitaciones aceleradas no ayudaban, se levanto poniendo los ojos en blanco aspiro profundamente, cuando un voraz viento azoto su ventanal, rompiendo los cristales haciéndola volar por los aires chocándola contra la pared, un bestial ser envuelto en llamas la atrajo hacia el como un imán, a medio desmayar trato de zafarse de aquel que la tenia flotando a ras del suelo y la volteó de cabeza, ella grito con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Maldita criatura, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres conmigo? – grito en una furia incontrolable.

El ser no dijo nada tomándola por los tobillos la alzo y se la llevo atravesando un portal dimensional, Wanda gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para invocar sus poderes, una luz purpurea con matices rojos centelleo de sus manos, con unos cuantos movimientos logro zafarse del agarre de la criatura quien se le quedo mirando fijamente, ella comenzo a atacarlo, pero el parecía burlarse solamente.

\- Voy a exorcizarte aquí y ahora - le grito ella mientras provocaba una tormenta de poder.

Sin darse cuenta, ella seguía atacando, pero no se percato de que ese ya no era su mundo, lucia casi igual, pero no lo era mas, sentia los restos dimensionales desvaneciéndose a través de ella, en pocos segundos se dio cuenta que su poder se había ido, y la criatura había desaparecido también, abandonándola en aquel lugar, en el cual ella no pertenecía, no entendía que motivo tenia la criatura para tal acción, miro extrañada a su alrededor, le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba herida, tenia trozos pequeños de cristales enterrados, sangraba de un oído, respiro pausadamente, se recargo contra un muro de ladrillos en lo que parecía un edificio de departamentos, olía a cañería, vapores salían de las coladeras, estaba frente a un contenedor de basura lleno hasta el tope, con bolsas de desperdicio desbordándose, sintió nauseas ante todo el ambiente que la rodeaba, trago saliva, su espalda le dolía mucho gracias al golpe tan fuerte, no sabia como seguía en pie, su pijama estaba seccionada en partes echa girones, sucia entre sangre y mugre trato de avanzar un poco mas hasta la avenida, se veia muy tranquilo, casi parecía Nueva York pero no estaba segura, este lugar parecía mas oscuro, como si nunca entrara ni un rayo de sol entre el espesor del cielo nublado y la contaminación, miraba en todas direcciones pero no reconocía nada, necesitaba un lugar para curar sus heridas, tenia frio, a penas traía ropa, un short, un top a medio rasgar y descalza, no era la mejor condición para estar ahí pero no tenia opción, sin dinero, sin móvil, estaba perdida.

Avanzo un poco mas, intentó invocar nuevamente su poder pero no funcionaba, desesperada, pensó en pedir ayuda a quien se viera mas confiable, pero las calles estaban vacías, llego hasta un parque, sentándose en una banca, dio otro vistazo al lugar, nada, de pronto un grito desesperado la hizo correr hasta el lugar, aunque sin sus poderes no podría hacer mucho y en su condición menos, pero queria ayudar si había algún problema.

Llego al lugar, un tipo grande y corpulento, estaba atacando sexualmente a una frágil chica – por dios no podía ser otra cosa – pensaba, trato de llegar para ayudar pero el hombre ya había desgarrado la ropa de la chica que gritaba desesperada, Wanda ya no podía seguir en pie, la vista se le estaba nublando, pero corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, arremetiendo contra el hombre, todos sus músculos vibraron al chocar contra el, quien rio muy fuerte, mareada lo tomo de un brazo y grito a la chica.

\- ¡Corre, por Dios corre y pide ayuda! – fue lo único que paso por su cabeza.

Debilitada seguía sosteniéndolo, pero el hombre con su grasienta mano la tomo por la cintura.

\- Pero si eres todo un bombón – le dijo mientras la miraba lascivamente de arriba abajo.

Wanda se asqueo con tan repugnante tipo y por segunda vez en la noche intento zafarse de una criatura asquerosa, solo que empezaba a preferir al Demonio. La chica a quien atacaba primero asintió ante el grito de Wanda y salió corriendo lejos de allí casi logro avanzar una cuadra hasta ya no verlos, tomo su móvil intentando llamar al numero de emergencias, pero una mano salida de la nada la detuvo. Mientras seguían forcejeando, el hombre azoto contra el piso a Wanda hiriéndola severamente.

\- Solo queria divertirme un poco con esa puta dulzura, pero tu estas tan buena que mejor me divierto contigo – decía entre un torrente babeante mientras trataba de bajarle el short.

\- Maldito seas, si tuviera mis poderes no podrías ni tocarme un cabello – murmuro Wanda entre dientes, que emanaban sangre en abundante cantidad.

El dolor punzante en su oído y mejilla derecha que estaba atrapada entre el frio cemento del piso y la grasosa mano llena de sudor de aquel hombre que queria abusar de ella no la iba a detener, pero el no sabia algo, que solo estaba tomando fuerzas para poder poner en practica las técnicas de combate que Steve, el mismísimo Capitán América uno de sus mas leales amigos le había enseñado en sus tiempos de vengadora. Sabia como quitarse aun hombre grande de encima, aunque estaba débil usaría todo lo que le quedaba de energía, sintió la tela de su short deslizarse por sus nalgas, era el momento justo de vulnerabilidad que necesitaba para soltarse, el pobre hombre parecía que no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, por la desesperación con la que hacia las cosas, mientras el tipo seguía distraído viéndole el trasero, ella se giro sobre su cuerpo, quedando de frente, antes de que el pudiera decir o hacer algo, le asesto un golpe en la nariz fuertemente con la palma de su mano, empujándolo con sus piernas, el dio un traspié hacia atrás cayendo de sentón al piso, chillando como cerdo.

\- Maldita zorra, voy a cogerte muy duro que te dolerá hasta las entrañas y despues te matare – grito salivando con la nariz sangrando en borbotones por el fuerte golpe que le dio.

\- Me han dicho peores cosas – alcanzo a decir tratando de levantarse.

El hombre furioso, se levanto, y con una tremenda rapidez para su complexión, abofeteo a Wanda con el puño cerrado muy fuerte, está sintió como le quemaba la piel, la cual se abría de tajo por el asertivo golpe, cayo al piso con mucha fuerza, de esta si no sabia si se levantaría aunque tenia que, con la esperanza de que la chica haya pedido ayuda. El se acerco a ella otra vez y la tomo de la poca ropa que quedaba para cubrir sus pechos, ella le escupió sangre en la cara cosa que le había aprendido a su buena amiga Carol Danvers, el se enfureció, pero antes de dar otro golpe certero, un fuerte ruido sonoro paso rosando el cabello de Wanda, la cual solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos, y en un parpadeo cayo al piso otra vez, viendo como caía el corpulento hombre, con un agujero negro entre los ojos, del cual comenzó a emanar sangre copiosamente, con los ojos en blanco cayo de golpe haciendo temblar el piso, todo paso en segundos, tenia minutos forcejeando con el y miro horrorizada la escena, miro por sobre su hombro para ver de donde provenía el disparo, vio a la chica temblando y llorando, delante de ella un extraño hombre, vestido como Ghost Rider, pero con un casco rojo en lugar de un cráneo en llamas el cual le cubria por completo el rostro, el hombre bajaba lentamente el arma de fuego humeante que sostenía.

Rápidamente Wanda reparo en que se trataba de un héroe local tal vez, se sintió aliviada y al exhalar un amplio suspiro su vista se nublo por completo, estaba a punto de desmayarse pero el hombre enmascarado logro atraparla antes de que cayera por completo al piso, se quedo unos segundos sosteniéndola y esta abrió los ojos.

\- Tu eres un héroe, un vigilante de esta ciudad – afirmo Wanda un poco confundida aun.

Ella no esperaba que los hubiera en este lugar.

\- Exactamente un héroe no soy, vamos no lo soy para nada señorita – dijo el hombre a punto de quitarse el casco.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, no se donde estoy, ni que mundo…es….est… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando yacía en los brazos del hombre que acababa de rescatarla.

El la tomo en brazos, necesitaba un hospital y no sabia muy bien a que se refería, le pregunto a la chica si podía irse sola a casa, y esta asintió con la cabeza, la chica se fue corriendo y tomo un taxi, el por su parte se quito la chamarra y la coloco cuidadosamente sobre el desmayado cuerpo de Wanda, también se saco el casco de encima, reviso los hechos, cuando el llego al lugar donde la chica lo había guiado, vio al tipo enorme levantando a la chica castaña a punto de soltarle un golpe y fue cuando sin pensarlo disparo, lo reconoció de inmediato, Salomón Daddy, o así le decían, ya tenia tiempo buscándolo, estaba acusado de quince violaciones a jovencitas y prostitutas de la zona, además de que comenzaría un juicio por asesinato en primer grado, pero el impaciente Red Hood no esperaría mas por otra victima que cayera en sus manos.

Trato de armar toda la escena, y en su mente completo la frase que la castaña no termino de pronunciar, "necesito ayuda", "no se donde estoy", "ni que mundo es este", para su entendimiento eso eran palabras muy locas, de alguien desorientado por los golpes, pero no lo dejaría de lado, si algo le había enseñado la vida era que si algo sonaba muy loco para ser verdad mejor hacerle caso antes de enfrentar las consecuencias. Si la llevaba al hospital probablemente no la vería de nuevo y el tenia que saber a que se refería con su ultima frase, ¿acaso ella no pertenecía a este mundo, o que?, se veia muy normal como para no ser de este planeta, parecía extranjera, pero también se ve que la habían golpeado fuertemente eso le podría haber ocasionado un shock y confundirla, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo que se infectarían si no la trataba rápido, lo único que se le ocurrido seria llevarla a ese lugar privado y oscuro donde el había crecido, la Baticueva.


	3. 2 - Zona de peligro

Capítulo 2

ZONA DE PELIGRO

Si bien Jason Todd no era el "hijo" favorito de Bruce Wayne, no dejaba de ser su compañero y un aliado en quien puede confiar, siempre trata de ser buen "hijo", pero a veces cuando se trata de proteger inocentes, a sus amigos, compañeros o aliados, no mide con regla el nivel de sangre que pudiera provocar, lo cual molesta mucho a Bruce, hace poco le prometió que no mataria a nadie, pero era dificil cumplir tal promesa, tanta gente mala que se lo merecía, que merece morir y sabe que el nunca cruzaría esa línea, pero también sabe de boca de Bruce que le da gusto en cierta forma que alguien haga lo que el hace.

Con ese lindo pensamiento en la mente llevo a la chica castaña en brazos, la cual rescato minutos atrás, la dejo cuidadosamente en la camilla donde tantas veces lo habían curado, la dejo ahí esperando que no se cayera, y salió corriendo en busca de Alfred el cual ya sabia que Jason se encontraba en casa. Alfred se lo topo en el camino llevando consigo un botiquín pequeño, casi se estrellan uno contra el otro.

\- ¿Alfred? – dijo Jason trastabillando hasta equilibrarse.

\- ¿Joven Jason?, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí – menciono el mayordomo arqueando una ceja.

\- Alfred, necesito tu ayuda, traje a una chica y …. – lo interrumpe.

\- Eso si que es una sorpresa Joven Jason, no sabia que le interesaba mi consejo con las mujeres – su tono sarcástico y burlón pasaron de largo a Jason.

\- ¡NO, NO!, no es eso, la salve de un maniaco sexual y esta mal herida.

\- No me diga, ¿Y por que la trajo?, el amo Bruce se molestara mucho.

Su conversación seguía mientras Alfred ya casi llegaba junto a la chica.

\- Bueno es que ella, dijo algo que me intrigo.

\- ¿Eso es?.

\- Dijo que no pertenecía a este mundo – termino en seco.

\- Ya veo, y usted en su felina curiosidad la trajo a la base secreta de su padre sin más.

Alfred la examino cuidadosamente, le quito por completo con tijeras los girones de ropa que ya no cubrían nada, no traía sostén únicamente las pantaletas bajo el short, Jason miro hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado pero si algo habían aprendido bien todos ellos era ser unos completos caballeros con las mujeres (a veces), Alfred le coloco una bata de hospital, sacando vidrio por vidrio y cosió con cuidado la herida que se le abrió en la mejilla, procuro con una pomada especial los moretones que se empezaban a formar en la piel bronceada de la mujer, los rasgos tan peculiares de la mujer parecían tallados con precisión, la piel tersa y bien cuidada, el cabello sedoso, le daban a entender que era una chica de una posición por encima de la clase media, a menos que gastara todo su sueldo en cosmética costosa, pensó que tal vez era irrelevante todos esos datos pero no estaba demás tenerlo en cuenta, un aroma a almendras avainillado expedía de su cuerpo, a pesar del sudor, sangre y mugre que la cubrían afirmando aun mas su suposición.

Jason esperaba impacientemente a que Alfred terminara, para conocer el estado de esta, vio al mayordomo hacer todo de manera profesional como había echo con ellos por años. Al cabo de una hora termino, puesto que no eran las heridas mas graves que había curado, a veces pasaba toda la noche, limpiando y curando, heridas de balas, costillas rotas, brazos, piernas, no solo de Bruce, si no de todos los involucrados en lo que Dick llamaba la Batifamilia. Alfred y Jason salieron del cuarto dejándola descansar, este fue a limpiarse, sacándose de las manos los guantes de látex desechables, el joven Red Hood lo miraba intrigado.

\- ¿Y?, ¿Cómo la ves?.

\- Vivirá, joven Jason, se ve fuerte, no se preocupe.

\- Solo quiero saber, no me preocupo.

\- Ajá, como usted diga – mas sarcasmo no podía salir de su boca.

\- Muchas gracias Alfred en cuanto despierte nos iremos de aquí.

\- Muy bien, ahora lo dejo, que su padre llegara pronto de su vigilancia nocturna, usted sabe.

\- Ok.

Alfred se retiro y Jason volvió al cuarto junto a la camilla, se quedo ahí parado, viéndola fijamente, se cruzo de brazos, dio vueltas por el lugar, iba venia, desesperado se acerco sigiloso, noto su respiración estable y con cuidado le acaricio el cabello, observo que la mujer tenia un rostro muy bello a pesar de que estaba un poco amoratado e hinchado, el conoce todo tipo de mujeres todo el tiempo, pero ninguna con esa cara. Seguía dando vueltas en la habitación, al cabo de dos horas, la mujer abrió los ojos verdes esmeralda de par en par, soltó un sonoro suspiro, resoplo sentándose rápidamente visiblemente asustada y confundida.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó desorientada mirando a Jason fijamente.

\- Estas…estas en un buen lugar – dijo Jason mientras se acercaba con cuidado.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? – Wanda se siente nerviosa y asustada, retrocede un poco en la camilla al ver que se acerca, pero no es la primera vez que despierta en un lugar extraño.

\- Soy Jason y te salve de Salomón, ¿ ya no te acuerdas? – frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

\- Si, por supuesto que recuerdo, pero traías un casco rojo – le sonrió sarcástica.

\- Bien señorita, es verdad, ¿y cual es su nombre?.

\- Mi nombre es Wanda Maximoff, pero realmente eso no es lo importante.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Y que es lo importante?.

\- ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?, definitivamente no es un hospital - miro Wanda los alrededores.

\- Uff, bueno esta es la mmmm, es mi base de operaciones – Jason reía internamente.

\- Muy bien, ¿Cómo se llama tu ciudad? – esta pregunta era clave para ella.

\- Bueno yo vigilo varios lugares, pero estamos en Gotham City – bufo.

\- Que curioso nombre, jamás había escuchado de este lugar – respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Wanda comenzo a sentirse angustiada, nunca había escuchado de tal lugar, se preguntaba, donde rayos la había traído esa criatura, necesitaba encontrarla pronto si no jamás volvería a casa, intento invocar su poder pero no resultaba, Jason la miraba pensando en que ella no le había dicho mucho realmente, de verdad parecía que nunca había estado allí.

\- Señorita, ¿de verdad, jamás había escuchado de Gotham City?.

\- No, nunca, ¿cerca de donde esta o que país?.

\- Pues estamos cerca de Metrópolis, mas abajo esta Blüdhaven, y a una hora esta New York.

\- ¿New York?, ¿de verdad?.

\- No tendría por que mentirle señorita.

\- Dime Wanda, Jason, yo vivo en Manhattan.

\- Genial, la traje en vano – balbuceo Jason para el.

\- No, no entiendes, yo jamás había escuchado de esos lugares, de donde vengo no existen – su tono de seriedad comenzaba a preocuparlo.

\- Que dices, ¿Qué no existen?.

\- No.

\- Dios chica, si que te dieron fuerte en la cabeza.

\- No, Jason escúchame, yo vengo de otro lugar, viaje con un demonio a través de un portal dimensional – a Wanda ya no le importaba que se escuchara como una loca.

Jason la miraba intrigado, eso era lo que queria escuchar, viajo con un demonio de un lugar donde existe New York pero no Gotham City, le fascinaba esto, por fin tendría algo emocionante que contarle a Artemisa y a Bizzarro.

\- Bien, Wanda, no tengo idea de que dices, pero no es que no conozca sobre viajes dimensionales, créeme aquí hemos pasado por cosas así, y si lo que dices es verdad, te voy a ayudar a volver a tu mundo.

\- ¿De verdad me crees?, muchas gracias – se levanto un poco mareada aun, queria darle la mano.

\- No, no por completo, pero ya lo descubriremos.

Jason la ayudo a levantarse, sabia que no debia hacerlo pues ella debia seguir descansando otro rato, pero no quería toparse con Bruce así que tenían que salir rápidamente de allí, ni quería que lo cuestionara, no por el momento de igual manera tenía que regresar para preguntarle algunas cosas cuando el ya no tuviera más opción.

\- Gracias, como te había dicho me llamo Wanda, de donde vengo me conocen como Scarlet Witch – le sonrió dándole la mano.

\- Ok, esto es extraño, ¿entonces eres una vigilante en tu mundo?.

\- Soy una heroína, una Vengadora, ¿conoces a los Vengadores?.

\- No.

\- Eso creí.

\- En fin, normalmente no revelo mi identidad pero a nadie parece importarle, soy Jason Todd y por estos lares me conocen como Red Hood – dijo devolviéndole el apretón de manos.

\- ¡Rojos! – dijeron la unísono, rieron un poco mirándose.

Alfred bajo a la Baticueva con Bruce el cual no estaba nada feliz con el problema en que los estaba metiendo Jason, estuvieron escuchando toda la conversación desde las cámaras de seguridad, pero aun había muchos cabos sueltos, muchas incógnitas que necesitaba preguntar personalmente. Al llegar a la habitación, ya no había nadie.

\- Típico de ti Jason – Bruce frunció el ceño enfadado.

Wanda por supuesto no tenia ropa, solo la bata, pero Jason le llevo algo de ropa que tenia en la mansión en caso de emergencias.

\- Esto debe ser una broma – dijo Wanda al ponerse los pantalones y la camisa de Jason.

\- Te queda bien – riéndose de ella.

Ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bien y a donde se supone que iremos, me hubiera gustado hablar con tu… como me dijiste, ¿Padre o Mentor?.

\- No importa.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta de el.

\- Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?.

\- Ya veras – dijo el acelerando el motor, arrancando a gran velocidad.

Llegaron a la verdadera base de Jason en algo que parecía una bodega abandonada, aparco la motocicleta, abrió la puerta de un gran garaje, insertando muchos códigos en un panel lleno de números y letras, no es que ella no hubiera visto algo así antes pero le sorprendía la velocidad con la que apretaba cada botón. De ahí se encontraron en un largo pasillo de paredes de concreto hasta lo que parecen unas escaleras metálicas digno lugar para una película de terror, ambos bajaron, ella con cuidado pues aun estaba herida.

\- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada – Jason extendió los brazos orgulloso señalando el lugar – debes saber que casi nunca e traído a nadie aquí a excepción de mis aliados claro.

\- Comprendo, tienes mucha seguridad por aquí y esta muy oscuro, vives como un vampiro.

Jason rio muy fuerte.

\- Bueno mas bien como un murciélago – dijo riendo un poco mas.

Wanda no entendía el por que de la risa.

\- Acaso, ¿lo eres? – dijo sonriéndole.

\- No, pero casi, oye princesa mira yo tengo que irme para revisar unas cosas, volveré en la mañana.

\- ¿Es en serio Jason?, vas a dejarme aquí sola.

\- Si te da miedo te regreso a la mansión.

\- No, aquí estaré bien, pero…- se abrazo, el lugar estaba frio y lleno de computadores gigantescos.

\- No te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo.

\- Por supuesto, me siento muy tranquila con toda la armería que tienes colgando en la pared – dijo sarcástica.

\- Y no has visto el resto princesa, bien me marcho, nos vemos en la mañana, aun hay mucho de que hablar, en el frigobar hay comida, y tengo un microondas, siéntete en casa, también tengo una cama para que descanses – dijo despidiéndose con un ademan señalando el lugar donde se hallaba la cama.

\- Princesa… - se repitió viéndolo irse.

Solo el magnate Tony Stark, a quien conoce como Iron Man, compañero de batalla de toda una vida, solo el le decía princesa o brujita dependiendo su humor, suspiro, de pronto extraño a todos sus compañeros, necesitaba regresar pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar pues el no héroe que la estaba ayudando parecía mas un matón que un héroe. Seria paciente y confiaría en el, aunque se arrepintió de irse de la mansión Wayne tal vez el mentor de Jason podría ayudarla mas, el no le agradaba del todo, mato sin miramientos al hombre que la atacaba, eso la asustaba y no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto de ese método justiciero, pero por el momento es lo que tenia, echo un vistazo al frigobar y para su sorpresa si había comida, toda congelada lista para el microondas, incluso tenia botellas de agua, sonrió y pensó que tal vez Jason no era tan malo despues de todo.


	4. 3 - Sin Explosivos

**Capítulo 3**

 **SIN EXPLOSIVOS**

En la noche después de dejar a Wanda, Jason se dirigió con sus compañeros Artemisa y Bizzarro, los cuales atónitos escuchaban la historia del Rojo, mientras Bizzarro jugueteaba con su muñeco de Superman que Jason le regalo, Artemisa por su parte trataba de entender todo lo que el Rojo trataba de decir, el muy entusiasta les platico como salvo a la bella chica del malvado maníaco sexual, haciéndole un agujero entre los ojos, les dijo también que ella venía de una tierra distinta otro universo, donde no existía Gotham City, ni Metrópolis ni ninguna otra pero si existía New York, termino su historia diciendo que ella estaba en su cama en estos momentos, Artemisa arqueo un ceja.

\- Eres incorregible Jason.

\- No, no es lo que crees – dijo Jason como disculpándose.

\- Realmente no me importa a quien metas a tu cama.

\- …OK.

\- Entonces, dices que esta mujer viene de otro mundo y pidió tu ayuda, seguro esta loca.

\- No, que no escuchas, un demonio la trajo aquí.

\- Aja, si entiendo eso, pero no lo creo.

Bizzarro no les prestaba mucha atención, el solo esperaba la hora de pelear a su lado.

\- En fin, suponiendo que sea verdad.

\- Lo es.

-Suponiendo que sea verdad, tu, ¿quieres que la ayudemos?.

\- ¡Exacto!, ustedes son mi mejor opción, bueno no, pero no quiero pedirle ayuda a Bruce, ya sabes.

\- Bien, suponiendo que debiste decir Batman y no su identidad secreta, Jason Todd te ayudaremos a salvar a tu novia.

\- No…tsss, olvídalo, cuento con ustedes, ¿Bizz? – miro hacia donde se encontraba ese ser improbable entre lo improbable, clon de Superman.

\- Bueno se que cuento contigo.

\- Rojo contar con Bizzarro.

\- Así es compañero, manos a la obra equipo.

Artemisa miro al joven Red Hood con desesperación.

\- Bien, genio, ¿por donde empezamos?.

\- Pues eso es – pensó unos momentos – lo tengo, mira mi idea es ir al lugar donde la encontré, y rastrear cualquier tipo de actividad demoníaca.

\- ¿Y como demonios se supone que hagamos eso?.

\- Pues veremos si mi no amigo Constantine quiere ayudar.

\- Con ayudar te refieres a robarle, ¿cierto?.

\- ¡Bingo!, no robarle necesariamente, yo lo llamaría más bien un préstamo.

\- Deberíamos pedirle ayuda.

\- No.

\- Bien, bien se hará a tu modo Red Hood.

Los tres se dirigieron al hogar de Constantine aunque sabían que la casa cambia de lugar como le place, aun así lograron dar con el, Jason sabía que no sería fácil entrar, tenían que ser cautelosos, pensaba usar una bomba silenciosa en una de las ventanas, así que comenzó a plantear el plan, cuando en segundos se los estaba contando, Bizzarro no se hizo esperar y entro rompiendo como mantequilla la pared de madera y yeso, Jason le grito algo que el no escucha, hasta que ya se encontraba dentro.

\- ¡Rojo ya abrí la puerta! – le dijo triunfante y sonriente a un desesperado Jason.

\- Muy bien, gracias fortachón – dijo con toda la paciencia que le tenía.

Las alarmas mágicas de la casa no se hicieron esperar anunciándolos de un modo muy escandaloso, Jason sabe exactamente lo que está buscando pues ya lo a visto antes ser usado por Bruce. Pero el problema era donde hallarlo, le dijo a Artemisa que se separarán, pensando que era inútil haber traído a Bizzarro, pues les causaría problemas, pero sabia que Jason no lo dejaría de lado y siempre le encontraba algo útil para hacer, con esto en mente puso manos a la obra, subiendo las escaleras mientras Jason y Bizzarro bajaban.

Para su mala fortuna la Dark Justice League tenía su reunión semanal en el sótano de la casa, pues siempre las reuniones eran en casa de Madame Xanadu, pero en esta ocasión después de que en el último enfrentamiento la destruyeron, no tenían opción, estos ya se habían percatado del allanamiento de morada, pero Constantine los detuvo de hacer algo pues Zatanna ya estaba más que lista para poner en su lugar al "hijo" menos favorito de Batman, pero no hicieron nada, en cambio Constantine envío a Deadman con el aparato que buscaban los nuevos Outlaws.

\- No nos meteremos con ellos.

\- ¿Pero?.

\- ¡Argg!, que fastidio sólo dáselos, ya después nos enteraremos que hicieron con el.

Fueron las últimas órdenes que dio Constantine ya fastidiado a Deadman antes de enviarlo con ellos.

Este se encontró con ellos escaleras abajo, se antepuso de frente a Jason extendiendo el brazo dándole el aparato, que buscaba, Bizzarro como es su costumbre lo ataco, Jason le grito que se detuviera, pero obviamente lo atravesó como cual nube de humo se tratara.

Jason se acerco a Deadman y se disculpo.

\- No te preocupes ya e tratado con bárbaros sin cerebro antes.

Este comentario molesto mucho a Jason, pero no dijo nada solo una falsa amabilidad salió de el.

\- Entonces, ¿me lo dará así sin mas?.

\- Así es.

\- Bien, lo devolveré, prometido.

\- Si bueno no me importa sólo lárguense.

\- A la orden.

Jason tomó a sus compañeros y salieron de ahí volando.

\- Lo ven eso fue muy fácil – dijo Jason con ánimo.

\- Si, de echo demasiado fácil, ¿Qué pasa contigo Jason?.

\- No fue mi culpa, creo que ser "hijo" de Batman tiene sus ventajas.

\- En fin, ¿a ahora que?.

\- Pues vamos al lugar donde la encontré.

\- Pft, esto tomará toda la noche ¿cierto?.

\- Estas en lo correcto Ar.

Suspiro de fastidio y siguió a su líder al igual que Bizzarro.

Wanda por su parte se encontraba recostada en la cama de Jason, estaba cansada, quería darse un baño, lo cual no había mencionado, pero suponía que si debía tener uno, era lógico, pensó en que tenia mucha suerte que el demonio decidiera llevarla a un lugar donde hablaran su idioma, no le gustaba que recurrir a un hechizo para entenderles, en dado caso ni siquiera tenía sus poderes, lo cual le preocupaba mucho, se preguntaba que poder debía tener el demonio como para lograr bloquear sus poderes, sin duda era una especie que ella no conocía y eso la preocupaba aún mas.

Se quitó la ropa, estaba más cómoda sin todas esas cosas pesadas que tenia la ropa de Jason, se dispuso a buscar el baño y más ropa, un chico de su edad debía tener ropa de mujer en algún lado, alguna chica despistada que dejará prendas por si volvía, para su desilusión no encontró nada.

\- Que mal, esperaba encontrar algo.

Reviso algo que se parecía a un closet.

\- Perfecto – Wanda encontró varias prendas de Jason o imagino que le pertenecían a el, entre ellas hallo unas camisas muy costosas, abrigos, gabardinas, trajes sastre y más ropa de motociclista pobre.

Tomó una de las camisas, era suave y olía a limpia, buscó el baño, sin preocuparse por pasear desnuda por la "base", al fin después de un rato encontró el tan ansiado baño, después le reclamará a Jason por olvidar ese pequeño detalle, disfruto de un buen baño caliente, aunque no tenia a tina, se miro en un espejo algo enmohecido, quitando el vapor con la mano, asustada miro su rostro hinchado y amoratado, cerro los ojos, volvió a echarse un vistazo al espejo, pero en fracción de segundos no era ella quien se reflejaba si no aquel demonio que la había secuestrado de su hogar, enseñándole los colmillos con una sonrisa maligna.

Wanda por instinto retrocedió un paso chocando con la taza de baño, miro hacia abajo para no caer, cuando volvió la mirada al espejo el demonio había desaparecido.

\- Esto es terrible, sabe donde estoy.

El pánico comenzó a invadirla y deseo que el idiota de Jason no se hubiera ido a hacer sabrá dios que, termino de secarse, ya no le importó usar la única toalla que había allí, tenia el aroma de Jason pero no le molestaba, también noto las lociones, perfumes y demás cosas para rasurar se, pensó en que no tenia la pinta de ser alguien cuidadoso con su imagen pero de nuevo se equivocaba con el.

Ya limpia y seca se puso la camisa, le quedaba grande pero así era mas cómodo, había lavado sus panes en la regadera y espero a que se cara para ponérselas limpias de nuevo, en lo que pasaba ese rato se aburría mortalmente, quería resolver su situación pero el cansancio le ganó, se tumbo boca abajo en la cama con la toalla puesta en el cabello, cerro los ojos sólo para descansar, pero cayó en un profundo sueño. El cual la llevo a un mundo de pesadillas con el monstruoso demonio persiguiendo la por toda la base, ella corría pero no encontraba la salida, lo escuchaba reírse de ella y gritar su nombre.  
Jason en su afán de encontrar algo que le sirviera como pista, mantuvo despiertos toda la noche a Artemisa y Bizzarro el cual ya estaba cansado y aburrido, el les pidió aguantar un poco más, pero Artemisa ya esta desesperada.

\- Ya no aguanto Jason, me largo – la amazona no dudo en retirarse.

\- ¡No! Ar, no te vayas ya casi lo tenemos, lo se – le suplico el Rojo.

\- Adiós, nos vemos en la noche.

\- Eso fue tajante, ok nos vemos en la noche, vamos a casa Bizz.

\- Si Rojo, Bizzarro quiere dormir con Superman.

\- Eso está mal dicho en tantos niveles Bizz, pero si vamos a dormir.

Parecía que a Jason se le olvidaba por completo que Wanda estaba en su casa, pero claro no era así.

Jason en su moto junto con Bizzarro volando, regresaron a la base sin éxito, como si el aparato mágico no hubiera detectado ningún portal dimensional, ni una marca, nada, regresaba un poco desilusionado pero no tenia opción más que seguir buscando.

Llegando a casa como de costumbre, se quitó su casco y lo colocó en su imitación del baticomputador sentándose frente a él para revisar los registros de las cámaras de seguridad de la zona, esta vez olvidándose por completo de avisar a Wanda que había llegado, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo recibiera en casa. Bizzarro entró al pequeño cuarto que tenia Jason pues ahí dormían los dos, Jason en un colchón inflable en el piso y Bizzarro en la cama.

\- ¡ROJOOO! – Jason corrió al escuchar el grito de Bizzarro.

Al llegar a la habitación vio a Wanda siendo ahorcada por Bizzarro que la tenia contra la pared, ella luchaba por sacarse del agarre poderoso de este, pero se le acaban las fuerzas.  
-Bruto suéltame – alcanzó a dar un grito Wanda.

\- ¡BIZZARRO BÁJALA DE INMEDIATO! – grito Jason desesperado.

\- Pero Rojo una intrusa.

\- ¡NO!, no lo es, es mi amiga, bájala con cuidado – le pidió tranquilamente.

Este la dejo caer pero Jason alcanzó a atraparla.

\- ¿Estas bien Wanda?.

\- No, claro que no, ¿Quién es?, ¿Qué le sucede? – su tono molesto se elevaba.

\- Es mi compañero de equipo, es una larga historia pero el no entiende las cosas como tu o yo.

\- Bizzarro entender a Rojo.

\- Si fortachón lo se, me disculpo por el.

Wanda se alejo de Jason el cual noto que traía su camisa puesta.

\- ¡Hey!, princesa, ¿esa es mi camisa, cierto?.

\- Si, ¿te molesta?, lo siento, pero no quería andar desnuda por ahí o con tu incómoda ropa de combate.

\- Lo entiendo, Bizz déjanos solos por favor.

\- ¿Rojo?.

\- Sólo ve a recostarte al sofá, ¿Quieres?.

\- ¡NO!, Bizzarro quiere quedarse a cuidar a Rojo.

\- No tienes nada que cuidarme estaré bien, solo es una chica indefensa, anda ve.

Wanda arqueo una ceja.

\- ¡NO!.

\- ¡Solo ve!.

Bizzarro salió de la habitación refunfuñando como niño regañado.

Era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella, ya después dormiría un rato, aunque siempre era así sobre todo en misiones difíciles se había acostumbrado a no dormir nada, unas cuantas píldoras o una inyección de adrenalina bastaba para mantenerlo en pie.

\- Wanda, ¿Cómo te sientes, estas bien? – su preocupación parecía real, pensó ella.

\- No, querido no estoy nada bien, hace falta decir más.

\- Lo siento mucho en verdad.

\- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa que yo este en este horrible lugar.

\- Bueno eso si que no, en fin tengo este aparato mágico, que puede detectar energías, portales dimensionales y todo eso, pero no tuve suerte, me gustaría saber si tu sabes como usarlo correctamente.

Wanda tomó entre sus manos el aparato extraño, lo examinó cautelosamente, en su vida jamás había visto tal cosa, pero podía percibir la magia en el, pensó en que tal vez si funcionaria para tal propósito.

\- Nunca había visto una cosa como esta, pero si que contiene magia, aun sin mis poderes puedo percibirlo, quizá funcione en el lugar correcto.

\- Fui al lugar donde te encontré pero no reacciono de ningún modo.

\- Tal vez no había nada que rastrear o no sabes usarlo.

\- Por eso te pido ayuda, pero si no sabes estamos igual, no quería pero tendré que pedirle ayuda a él.

\- ¿A él?.

\- Si, a mi "padre".

Se miraron a los ojos, ya que se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en la orilla de la cama y el no pudo evitar mirar hacia su pecho que se asomaba por la abertura a causa de un botón desabrochado, hizo una mueca como queriendo reír, ella noto que el la estaba mirando e instintivamente se cubrió con las manos. Pensó en que el tal vez el quería romper la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente con una broma estúpida, pero no era así, por lo menos no conscientemente.

\- Pervertido.

\- ¿Qué?, no claro que no.

\- Ajá, si.

\- Mira voy a dejarte descansar y yo creo que dormiré un rato, cuando salga el sol nos ponemos manos a la obra, ¿estas de acuerdo?.

\- Si – dijo a secas.

\- Correcto.

Jason se levanto de la cama pero no salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto confundida.

\- Nada, solo pensaba en que te quedaba bien mi camisa.

\- ¡Oh, si serás! – ella se río sin querer liberando un poco de estrés.

Acto seguido le aventó la almohada y este salió riéndose pensando en la divertida cara que había puesto ella.


	5. 4 - Flecha Roja

**Capítulo 4**

 **FLECHA ROJA**

 _ **Cuartel General de los Vengadores.**_

Los nuevos Vengadores como se hacían llamar, terminaban una misión encomendada por el Capitán América, con tantos equipos nuevos y tantos héroes nuevos, no se daban abasto con las misiones, aunque la forma en la que lo manejaba Steve lo hacia mas fácil para todos. Ya en la base Visión seguía preocupado que Wanda no contestara sus llamadas, ya que la necesitaban en las misiones, no podía fallarle a Sam Wilson el actual Capitán América líder de los nuevos Vengadores, quien había aprobado con dudas aún del regreso de Wanda, la cual normalmente desaparecía un tiempo pero siempre avisaba donde y cuando volvía.

Llevaba un mes pérdida y a pesar de que ya no eran nada sentimentalmente, le tiene mucho cariño aun, así que preocupado más de la cuenta contacta con varias personas que podrían saber dónde se encuentra, pero no tuvo éxito. Visión no se iba a rendir tan fácil así que recolecto la información que podía hasta dar con ella, tenía que aparecer, ya sea que esté en este mundo o no, aunque más adelante no imaginó que fuera tan literal.

 _(_ _ **Nota**_ _: Actualmente están dos Capitán América, Steve quien trae conflictos con lo de Hail Hydra ya saben y Sam que ya se había ganado el título después de que Bucky lo dejara para ser Winter Soldier de nuevo, bueno esa no es la razón y es muy largo de contar y las notas no deben ser largas jaja ya ok continuemos.)_

 _ **Gotham City 10:30 a.m. Bodega poco habitable de Red Hood.**_

En silencio se encontraban desayunando Wanda, Bizzarro y Jason en medio de un silencio incomodo, solo el ruido de los ventiladores de las computadoras, la fuga de energía del frigobar, el golpeteo de una gota que cae despacio de la tubería, estaba volviendo loco a Jason, cansado golpeó la pequeña mesa redonda levantándose sin decir nada, Wanda y Bizzarro lo miraron salir.

— Sus cambios de humor son tan extraños — dijo Wanda sin preocuparse mucho.

— Rojo volver pronto, siempre irse así.

— Muy bien, ¿háblame de ti?

— Bizzarro ser clon malvado de Superman.

— ¿Malvado?, no pareces tan malvado, después de conocerte claro.

— Si serlo, todos odiar a Bizzarro menos Rojos, ellos ser amigos de Bizzarro.

— ¿Rojos?, ¿acaso hay otro Red Hood del que no estoy enterada?

— Roja, ser amiga también.

— ¿Y dónde está ella?

— Bizzarro no saber, Roja siempre irse.

— Espero poder conocerla, aunque imagino que será así.

Jason regresó después de quitarse el estrés que tenía, aprovecho para comunicarse con alguien especial para que le prestara ropa a Wanda, ya no podía soportar estarla viendo semidesnuda paseándose por su cuartel, además Bárbara le debía un favor, quedaron de verse en un lugar para que le hiciera entrega, por que ella se negó a llevarla a su sucia bodega, aunque le mataba la curiosidad por conocer a la chica.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa para terminar de desayunar, suspirando levemente viéndolos conversar tan animadamente. Wanda lo miro detenidamente deteniendo su conversación con Bizzarro quien le platicaba la historia de cómo se conoció todo el equipo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — le pregunto Wanda a Jason al verlo así como afligido.

— Si, solo estoy pensando en muchas cosas, veo que ya no quieren matarse entre ustedes.

— No claro que no solo fue un malentendido.

— Ok.

— Bizzarro tiene una nueva amiga Rojo.

— Me alegro por ti fortachón y es hora de conseguirle ropa decente a tu amiga nueva.

— Bizzarro traer.

— No, no compañero, tu amigo Red Hood lo tiene resuelto.

— ¿De verdad vas a traerme ropa?, que bueno estoy tan incomoda, así no puedo hacer nada.

— Si te la traeré, bien voy a salir solo un momento, intenten no matarse, cuídala bien Bizz.

— Rojo no preocupar Bizzarro cuidara a su nueva amiga.

— Vuelve pronto.

— Tratare Wanda, tratare.

Terminando de comer su desayuno dejando un pan a medio morder salió de ahí en su motocicleta para encontrarse con Bárbara en la cafetería favorita de esta, con la esperanza de que ya tuviera la ropa lista, tenía que regresar a Wanda a su mundo para seguir con su ritmo normal de vida, además si no regresaba rápido a su cuartel para avisarle a Artemisa que ya podían reanudar su misión.

Llegando al lugar acordado, estacionó su motocicleta en la cochera de la cafetería, no vio a Bárbara en las mesas de afuera, lo cual era odioso para el pues no queria entrar, al fin se decidió, y la vio allí sentada junto a una ventana, con bolsas de ropa, de buenas marcas por supuesto, no podía dejar de admirar a su hermosa "hermana", de la cual estuvo enamorado alguna vez, los rayos de sol acentuaban su hermosa y limpia cabellera de un rojo intenso, la siempre tentadora y talentosa Bárbara Gordon, Batgirl, Oráculo, Barbie, solo a él le permite llamarla así.

 _(_ _ **Nota**_ _: Esto es canon ella se lo dice a todos quienes intentan llamarla así.)_

El simplemente llego y se sentó en la silla frente de ella, la cual abrió mucho los ojos ya que la tomo por sorpresa que tan repentinamente llegara y se sentara.

— ¡Jason!, maldición me asustaste.

— Lo siento Barbie, no fue mi intención.

— Bien, bien ahora si cuéntame todo acerca de esta mujer misteriosa, porque parecías loco por teléfono.

— Sabes empieza a cansarme contar esta historia y de verdad no se por que la ayudo.

— Bueno, sabes muy bien que tu instinto de aventura siempre te lleva a situaciones comprometedoras y estúpidas — le sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida fría.

Jason nuevamente contó la historia de como encontró a Wanda, le dijo quién era, una superheroína bruja mutante o algo así en su mundo y como según dice ella llegó al lugar.

Comenzaba a dudar de la veracidad de lo que decía puesto que ya lo había intentado con aparatos mágicos y nada, le contó también en cómo Constantine fue tan amable en prestarle dicho aparato, Bárbara ya procesaba en su cabeza toda la información y no parecía que Wanda estuviera mintiendo, pero no podía saberlo sin conocerla, además sabía que Jason no era tan tonto como para no saber usar el rastreador de dimensiones, así que no entendía de por qué la falla, como buena discípula de Batman le ganaba la curiosidad.

— Mira esto no me hará muy feliz pero quiero ir contigo a conocerla.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, creo que tengo que escucharlo de ella o me volveré loca.

— ¡¿Qué?! —.

-Además escuchándola en persona observando cada movimiento o gesto que haga sabré si miente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —.

— ¡Basta Jason! —.

— Lo siento solo me sorprende que quieras ir a mi base, eso es todo.

— Eres desesperante — dijo sonriendo levemente.

— Bueno pues vamos allá, no quiero que llegue Artemisa y quiera matarla también.

Bárbara terminó su café y salieron de ahí subidos en la motocicleta a toda velocidad, claro eso por que esta loco y le encanta la adrenalina reconfortante que le produce el ruido del motor, el olor del aceite quemado, gasolina y la hermosa chica recostada a su espalda abrazándolo presionando sus perfectos senos contra él. Mientras llevaba todos esos pensamientos guarros en la cabeza, no noto que alguien lo espiaba desde el techo de un edificio dispuesto a seguirlo.

Artemisa por supuesto se encontraba en la base, muy al contrario de lo que Jason creía, se estaban llevando muy bien, incluso Artemisa comenzó a coquetear con Wanda porque le pareció muy atractiva. Wanda por su parte estaba agradecida por tal cumplido, explicándole toda la breve historia de cómo llegó a Gotham City, Bizzarro escuchó la historia encantado también pues escucharlo de ella y no de Red Hood era muy diferente.  
Jason y Bárbara llegaron a la bodega-base, casi corrieron bajando esperando no ver a una Wanda desmembrada y una Artemisa cubierta de su sangre, Jason sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas escenas tan gore de sus pensamientos, entrando los ve riéndose y platicando muy amenamente de las aventuras de Wanda como Scarlet Witch. Entrecerrando los ojos Jason no podía creerlo, pero le pareció bien que no hubiera problema alguno. Bárbara tocó el hombro de Jason carraspeando un poco la garganta para sacarlo de su estupor.

— ¿Jay?, ¡¿Jason?! — le gritó, tan fuerte que todos escucharon.

— Lo siento Barbie, ¿Qué pasa? —.

— Como, que, que pasa, pues no nos vas a presentar -.

— O claro que sí, ya, ya no te molestes —.

Jason se acercó a Wanda con Bárbara para presentarlas, pero algo en sus sentidos tan desarrollados, la mujer castaña no le estaba dando buena espina, pensó en que tal vez interrogarla no sería mala idea.

-Soy Bárbara Gordon, la no hermana adoptiva de Jason, es un gusto conocerte – le sonrió amablemente, tampoco la juzgaría mal antes de hablar con ella, estiró la mano para dársela.

-Gracias, igualmente es un gusto conocerte, soy Wanda, Wanda Maximoff — le dio la mano pero al darse un fuerte apretón un shock eléctrico les recorrió el cuerpo a ambas.

— Creo que se cayeron bien — le dijo en voz baja, Artemisa a un Jason preocupado.

— Si, Ar, eso creo — Jason antes le decía princesa, hasta que ella se lo quitó a golpes muy literalmente.

Después de un incómodo silencio de solo segundos, al soltarse, todos volvieron a sentir como bajaba la tensión, Wanda le agradeció a Bárbara por la ropa la cual le comento que Alfred le había informado un poco de su apariencia para saber que tipo de ropa darle, Jason por supuesto se hizo el que no escuchaba. Wanda fue a cambiarse de inmediato, ya no soportaría que más gente la viera en esas deplorables condiciones, después de buscar y buscar, encontró el conjunto perfecto, una blusa de seda roja, de manga tres cuartos, abotonada por el frente y una falda negra entallada, también le llevo unos pares de zapatillas esperando que le quedaran, había ropa de todo tipo, hasta deportiva, pero Wanda siempre es muy elegante a la hora de vestir, así que agradece que Alfred se fijara bien en ella. También en las bolsas había perfumes, artículos de cuidado personal, y unas cuantas prendas de ropa interior muy bonitas, todo basado en la talla que pudo describirle Jason a Babs, Alfred en realidad.

Al salir de la habitación se sentía fresca y elegante como siempre, un Jason muy asombrado la vio de arriba abajo, Babs le cerró la boca.

—No babees tu mesa Jay — le dijo burlona.

—No seas ridícula Barbie — Jason frunció el ceño.

Wanda se sentó junto con todos, Artemisa quería sentarse junto a ella, a lo cual estaba complacida de aceptar. Jason les dijo a todos que tenía un plan para seguir ayudando a Wanda sin afectar sus misiones, pero no contaba con el espía que los seguía desde la cafetería, quien los tomó por sorpresa mientras escuchaban el plan de Jason.

-Bueno, querido ex compañero, necesito algo que tienes — Jason abrió los ojos muy grandes.

— ¿Roy?, ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí? —.

Jason no podía ocultar la felicidad de ver a su ex compañero Outlaw, pero con Roy no era la misma historia ya que le apuntaba directamente a él con su arco y flecha en medio del corazón.

 _ **Sé que son capítulos cortos pero tengo que seguir con mis otras historias y así es fácil seguirlas todas.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	6. 5 - Heridas de Guerra

**Capítulo 5**

 **HERIDAS DE GUERRA**

 _ **En alguna esquina oscura de Gotham City , Hace 3 años.**_

Dos siluetas masculinas ocultas en la oscuridad, en lo alto de un edificio, parecen discutir de algo importante, sirenas se escuchan por las calles, ambulancias, persecuciones policíacas, un tiroteo al otro lado de la calle, los gritos de una pareja discutiendo en el edificio de enfrente, un bebé llorando en el piso de abajo, todo aquello pasaba por sus oídos, pero ellos seguían con su cándida discusión sin prestarle atención a nada más, excepto una cosa.

— Roy esto no esta bien.

— Jaybird esto es justo lo que queríamos.

— Pero duele mucho.

— Te estoy dando justo lo que pediste.

— ¡Auch!, No se si era esto justo lo que quería.

— Lo siento no se hacerlo de otro modo.

Jason y Roy, llevan un tiempo siendo compañeros de equipo junto con la hermosa princesa Koriand'r, Starfire como la conocen, pero esta los abandonó para seguir su camino en solitario, así que los chicos aprovecharon para hacer cosas de hombres sin preocuparse por cuidar su vocabulario o sus acciones, a pesar de que a Kory no le importaba ya que vivió con adolescentes muchos años, ellos trataban de respetarla lo más posible.

— Bueno, ¿Ya terminaste o que? — un adolorido Jason.

— Si, ya casi, ¡Uff!, si que me costó trabajo, sangraste mucho — el pelirrojo secándose el sudor de frente con la mano.

— Idiota —Roy termina de sacar el último pedazo de metal que Jason tenía enterrado en el brazo.

— Ya, solo falta una pieza.

 _(_ _ **Nota**_ _: ¿Que pensaban pill s? X'D)_

Roy terminó de curar a su amigo, vendándolo cuidadosamente, el también se encontraba un poco herido pero la explosión le había llegado de lleno a Jason.

 _ **Hace una hora.**_

En una estación de metro subterránea, Jason y Roy perseguían a un peligroso sujeto que trae pegadas a su cuerpo bombas C4, las justas para volar un edificio completo, pero como malos chicos haciendo cosas buenas, quieren detenerlo a toda costa. Roy normalmente pide una gran suma de dinero, pero en esta ocasión se toparon con este pobre terrorista suicida, el cual dejó de correr y tomo a una joven que estaba esperando subir en el vagón.

— Les juro batitontos que la voy a aventar a las vías —les dijo nervioso y asustado.

— Estoy harto de que me confundan con tu papi, Jason.

— Ya se, ya se, pero fue tu idea, Rent a Bat, ¿recuerdas?.

— Si, si.

— Malditos, voy a matarla — ya un poco desesperado de escucharlos hablar.

— ¡No me hagas daño, por favor! — gritó la pobre joven.

— Bien Roy, yo la chica y tu el suicida.

— No, no yo a la chica y tu a al matón —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

— Echo.

El tipo ya harto, aventó a la joven mujer a las vías del tren eléctrico, quien dio un grito de terror, pero Roy rápidamente saltó para recogerla. A la lejanía se escuchó la alarma de que el tren se estaba acercando a la estación, el hombre aprovechó el momento para escapar, pero Jason le disparó en una pierna, el sujeto cayó al suelo gimoteando de dolor, Jason no contaba con que el tipo aun tirado en el suelo le lanzaría una granada de mano. Roy cruzó rápidamente al otro lado de la estación para dejar a la chica a salvo. Pero no logró llegar con Jason el cual no pudo huir a tiempo, solo logró ponerse a cubierta detrás de una barda metálica junto a las escaleras, recibiendo el impacto de la granada al destrozar su cubierta, la cual le atravesaron muchos trozos del delgado metal en el brazo.

— ¡Ahhrrrggg!, maldita sea, ¡Roy ten cuidado podría estallar todo! —.

— Lo tengo Jaybird — justo en ese momento pasó velozmente el tren eléctrico sin detenerse.

El hombre estaba dispuesto a estallar todo pero Roy con su excelente tiro, al ensartarle una certera flecha en la mano con el dispositivo a punto de presionarlo para volar todo el lugar. Después le dio otro flechazo en el otro brazo para que no pudiera moverse, la sangre del sujeto se esparció por todo el piso de la estación.

— Te tengo malnacido — dijo Roy triunfante, el cual corrió a socorrer a su herido compañero.

— Estoy bien Roy.

— Si claro pajarito, a ver — este ayudó al herido Jason a levantarse.

— Gracias amigo.

La chica llamó a la policía, pero no se fijaron que Batman ya estaba en el lugar viéndolo todo, se presentó ante ellos diciendo que él se encargaría, Jason lo miro molesto y se fueron de ahí, hasta llegar al techo de un edificio para curar superficialmente las heridas hasta llegar a su guarida.

— Lo detesto, si estaba ahí por que no hizo algo —dijo Roy algo enojado.

— Pues no se, pero así estuvo bien, quizá ni siquiera estuvo desde el principio.

— Esta bien, ya no diré mas.

— Bueno Roy es hora de realizar trabajos fuera de Gotham, para que Bruce no se sienta invadido.

— Eso es un buen chiste Jaybird, pero aceptó.

Después de ese acontecimiento y unas cuantas misiones mas, Roy y Jason se separaron tiempo después de lo ocurrido con "La hija del Joker", pero algo más aparte de esa situación está molestando al pelirrojo, algo que Jason no entiende, el lo sigue queriendo como siempre. Pero le preocupa el hecho de que en este preciso momento y este preciso lugar, donde está tratando de proteger a alguien, enfrente de sus nuevos compañeros, no podía haber elegido peor momento para venir a exigir algo que no entendía.

 _ **En la Actualidad en la guarida de Red Hood y la Dark Trinity.**_

— ¡Jason no me obligues a dispararte, sabes lo que quiero! — le gritó su pelirrojo amigo a un confundido Red Hood.

— Roy, baja tu arma, hablemos en privado — le pidió amablemente.

Roy se tranquilizo un poco al ver que Artemisa y Bizzarro estaban frente a su compañero, Wanda por su lado no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar por completo e incómoda por la situación. Jason tomó por los hombros a sus amigos retirándolos, sonriendoles para que comprendieran que todo estaba bien. Pero como siempre Bizzarro no entendía las gesticulaciones de Jason ni sus órdenes así que comenzó a atacar a Roy, el cual le disparó una flecha en el hombro, pero por supuesto sabía que no le pasaría nada solo era para darse tiempo, huyendo del lugar Roy salió corriendo y maldiciendo por no lograr su objetivo, pero Bizzarro no lo permitiría y salió tras de él.

Jason se quedó parado pensando en un plan, no tenía mucho tiempo pues a pesar de las habilidades de Roy sabía que Bizzarro podía matarlo.

— Déjamelo a mí Jason — le dijo Artemisa tocando su hombro.

— Gracias Ar, voy en un momento.

El trataba de entender que es lo que quería Roy, se preguntaba el porque estaba actuando de un modo tan extraño, si se había enterado que lo estaba pasando genial con su nuevo equipo, los Titanes.

— Wanda - ella lo miró confundida, parpadeando rápidamente — lo siento tanto, que tengas que pasar por esto, imagino lo que estás viviendo.

— No te preocupes Jason, atiende tus cosas , de todas formas la situación en la que estoy metida, realmente tardará un poco más en resolverse - ella le brindó una amplia sonrisa - si pudiera créeme que te ayudaría.

A Jason le sorprendió lo comprensiva que se estaba portando, creyó que seria de otro modo, le dio gusto escucharla decir eso.

— Gracias Wanda, te prometo que regresarás a tu mundo — ella le sonrió nuevamente.

— Gracias a ti, ahora ve, que me siento una inútil —él asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Wanda se quedo frustrada, pensando en cuanto tiempo estarían fuera, pero olvido un pequeño detalle, alguien seguía ahí muy atenta a lo que sucedía, la hermosa hija de Jim Gordon, la imparable Batgirl, Bárbara Gordon. Se miraron unos instantes.

— Bien ahora que estamos solas, podemos hablar claramente de quien eres y que haces aquí.

— Querida, fui victima de un demonio que viaja entre dimensiones.

— Ok, eso lo entiendo, Jason me contó todo lo que sabe, pero, ¿porqué?

— Si lo supiera ya me habría ido.

— Genial, no piensas decirme nada.

— No hay nada que decir...

Una poderosa fuerza astral interrumpió a Wanda, mientras atravesaba la pared, Bárbara se alerto adoptando una posición de combate, se trataba de la criatura demoniaca que trajo a Wanda a este mundo alterno. El tomo a Babs por el cuello, estrellándola contra la pared llena de armas, dio un sonoro grito de dolor pero de inmediato se incorporo y tomo un machete que estaba tirado, abalanzándose contra la criatura, la cual esquivo fácilmente su ataque, la aventó nuevamente encerrándola en un circulo de fuego, Se dirigió a Wanda tomándola de la ropa, la acercó a su cuerpo extraño de animal y bestia, la olió profundamente, mientras ella trataba de alejarse asqueada del repulsivo ser que la siguió olfateando, pero esta se dio cuenta que no solo la olía, un poder de color rojo y púrpura salía de ella en forma de humo llegando hasta las fosas nasales del demonio.

Wanda comenzó a sentirse débil, ahora comprendía como le había quitado los poderes, absorbiendo la poca magia que quedaba en su cuerpo, al terminar la dejó caer en el piso débil y cansada, Bárbara le gritaba su nombre pero no la escuchaba, la vio gritando dentro del circulo de fuego hasta caer inconsistente.

 _ **Mientras, en el Extraño Mundo de Wanda.**_

Visión se encontraba en el cuartel principal de los vengadores hablando con Steve y Tony, que se preocuparon mucho al escucharlo por lo que sucedida con Wanda. Tony pensó que su mejor opción sería consultar a Stephen Strange, el es el único que tiene el conocimiento necesario sobre el tema, ya que Visión anteriormente pidió a SHIELD investigar un poco el hogar de ella, encontrando restos dimensionales, y una poderosa esencia demoníaca.

— No te preocupes Visión, nosotros la buscaremos tu atiende la importante misión con Sam - comentó muy seguro el Cap.

— Si, por supuesto, yo hablare con Stephen, así que no te preocupes —dijo al fin Tony.

— Gracias - fue lo único que salió del sintoide retirándose del lugar encargándoles con su vida a Wanda— Ambos asintieron.

— ¿Estas seguro Steve?, podríamos dejar que Coulson y su equipo raro se encargaran de esto.

— No lo se Tony, esto es muy extraño, prefiero hacerlo a bajo perfil.

— Ok, pues por eso consultaremos a Strange.

— Tony, no bromees.

— No lo hago, yo no tengo la culpa de que se apellide así.

 _Steve lo miro feo entrecerrando los ojos._

— Bien, tenemos qué encontrarla, no puede estar perdida, y aun no sabemos exactamente que sucedió.

— Bueno manos a la obra.

— ¡Tony! —.

— Lo digo en serio Steve, ¿además quien bromea diciendo eso? —por supuesto nadie pero el querido Cap. quiere bromear un poco con Tony.

Ambos salieron en busca de Stephen que seguramente se encontraba en su estudio mágico, pensaron en no meter a nadie más en el asunto y decir a los demás que ella se encontraba tomando unas vacaciones o algo, solo en caso de que alguien preguntara, puesto que muchos aún le tenía rencor por todo lo malo que hizo en el pasado. Natasha quien había escuchado todo, los siguió de cerca, Wanda por supuesto no era de su agrado para nada, pero ya que no había tenido acción en un tiempo después de dejar a Bucky. No creía que Steve o Tony se opusieran a que fuera, decidió ir con ellos, probablemente viajaría a otra dimensión, mejor dicho a un lugar más divertido.

 _Al llegar con el Doctor Strange, le explicaron lo que sucedía._

— Entiendo, ustedes siempre parecen los padres preocupados por sus hijos.

— Creo que ese no es el tema, Strange.

— Bien, lo entiendo bien Cap, sólo queria borrar esas expresiones serias de sus rostros.

— Yo estoy bien —dijo Iron Man revisando su reloj.

— Odio que ustedes dos se junten —dijo al fin Steve molesto de que quieran burlarse de él.

— Bueno, volviendo al tema, mi pobre Wanda fue raptada, al parecer por un demonio, bien tendremos que ir a su departamento donde SHIELD encontró los restos dimensionales.

— Sólo esperen un minuto mas, ¡Nat!, ya sal de tu escondite —gritó Tony al aire, mientras Steve y Strange lo miraban.

— Muy bien Tony, siempre me descubres, o más bien siempre dejo que lo hagas —sonrió coquetamente.

— Querida yo siempre te encontrare.

— Después de su extraño coqueteo, bienvenida señorita Romanov, por cierto yo también note su presencia, pero es hora de irnos.

— Perfecto, me apunto — decidida a ir.

— No tenemos opción —dijo un resignado Steve.

Stephen comenzó a abrir un portal dimensional directo al departamento de Wanda, si se encontraba en peligro ellos la salvarían sin duda.

 _ **De regreso a la persecución.**_

Bizzarro tenía a Roy contra el piso, mientras Artemisa le gritó que no lo matara, pero este no la escucho, lastimando más al pelirrojo, el cual gritaba de dolor. Llegó Jason corriendo tras ellos, con mucha pena tuvo que dispararle Bizzarro una gran cantidad de energía para que lo soltara.

— ¡Jason, NO! — le gritó Artemisa angustiada por su amigo.

— Lo siento fortachón no tenía opción — dijo lamentándose, pero sabiendo que no lo detendría por mucho tiempo.

 _Roy trato de levantarse, pero Artemisa lo detuvo._

— Ok, ok grandota, me rindo, ya logre mi objetivo.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —le grito muy enojada la amazona. ( _todos sabemos que eso es malo_ ).

— No, no, no me malinterpretes grandota — dijo Roy alzando los adoloridos brazos a modo de rendirse.

— Bueno Roy, es hora de que expliques, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Jason enfrentó a su antiguo compañero, quedando frente a frente desafiándose. Con la incertidumbre de qué es exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y el porqué de tanto misterio.

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	7. 6 - El Encuentro

**Capítulo 6**

 **EL ENCUENTRO**

Wanda, se encontraba recostada en su cama, despertando de un sueño reparador, se estiró un poco sintiendo las suaves sábanas de algodón egipcio que tanto amaba, dio un profundo suspiro y se giró para ver su reloj, puesto sobre su mesita de noche junto a su bella lámpara árabe - 5:30 a.m. - es la hora que marcaba, aún no salía el sol, así que era buen momento para salir a tomar aire y hacer un poco de yoga, el frío de la mañana activaba su circulación.

Salió al balcón decidida a realizar sus ejercicios matinales, abrió las puertas corredizas mirando al frente dando un paso fuera, su piel se heló, fijó su mirada a la perturbadora escena que tenía enfrente, se tiró de rodillas haciéndose mucho daño, cerró los puños contra su cuerpo abrazándose, dio un grito sonoro de horror, miedo y desesperanza. Comenzó a llorar emanando de su cuerpo ese hermoso poder rojizo y púrpura característico de ella.

La escena terrible que estaba presenciando, no se comparaba a nada que hubiera visto antes, todos sus amigos, todas las personas que amaba y apreciaba creaban una pila de cadáveres ensangrentados, la mirada vacía, con los ojos saltones bien abiertos como si hubieran muerto de la forma más espantosa que alguien pudiera imaginar. Al principio de la pila mortuoria se encontraban su madre, su padre Erick, su hermano Pietro, Billy y Tommy, sus hijos espirituales, lo que la extraño fue ver a Bizzarro, Artemisa esas personas que acababa de conocer, pero ya les tenía un cariño especial, en la punta se encontraba Jason con un hilo de sangre corriendo como río por su boca, sus ojos sin vida fijos en ella, como culpándola de lo ocurrido.

Detrás de toda la pila mortuoria se alzaba una ciudad en llamas y entre ellos la gigantesca criatura demoníaca, que parecía más grande de lo normal, sonriéndole mostrando todos esos agudos colmillos, dándole a entender que era su culpa que todos estuvieran muertos y el mundo destruido. Ella empezó a llorar y a gritar haciéndole frente. Sus poderes la envolvieron llenos de su furia, lista para atacar y tomar venganza por sus amigos y familia. De pronto, empezó a escuchar una lejana voz que la llamaba, cada vez la escuchaba más cerca haciendo eco en su cabeza, desvió su mirada de el feroz demonio que había triplicado su tamaño, sobrepasando la pila, miro por detrás de su hombro como tratando de distinguir quién la llamaba.

— ¡Wanda! —ella vacilo en reaccionar, volvió a escuchar su nombre.

Abrió los ojos reaccionando, repentinamente, aun tirada en el suelo, muy adolorida, parpadeo para aclarar su vista, y distinguiendo a Bárbara dentro del circulo de fuego gritándole desesperadamente, apenas reaccionando, se logró incorporar, tratando de acercarse a Bárbara, pero el fuego se lo impedía.

—Espera voy a sacarte de ahí — le dijo sin esperanza de lograrlo.

—No te preocupes, aquí te espero —Wanda la miro haciendo una mueca.

—Buscare algo con que apagarlo.

—La verdad te llame por que pensé que la criatura te había matado —ambas se sonrieron.

Aun con dolor busco en el baño, algo con lo que poder echar el agua, para su buena suerte encontró una cubeta con un trapeador viejo dentro, lo echó a un lado, y la lleno, regreso tan rápido como podía. Bárbara estaba hincada en el piso, el fuego la estaba quemando y agotaba su cuerpo, a punto de desvanecerse. Con todas sus fuerzas hecho varias cubetadas de agua pero no parecían funcionar.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no está funcionando? — Wanda ya se encontraba muy preocupada — voy a sacarte de ahí a como dé lugar.

— Gracias... — Bárbara cayo al piso, desplomándose envuelta en llamas.

Wanda grito muy asustada, no podía hacer nada. Tenía que pensar rápido qué hacer avanzó hasta el fuego, sintió el poder emanando de él, un círculo de fuego demoniaco, no es nada fácil de romper. Sintiéndose perdida por no tener sus poderes solo podía ver como Bárbara pronto sería consumida por el fuego.

Mientras tanto, después de golpearse hasta el agotamiento, con un Bizzarro semiinconsciente y una Artemisa aburrida de su ritual de machos. Jason y Roy, estaban hablando, tumbados en el piso, este último trataba de explicarle cuál fue el motivo por el que estaba haciendo eso.

—Fue Bruce — dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que Bruce? —Jason estaba confundido.

—Si, el lo planeo todo.

—¿Cómo?—.

—Pues verás, él me dijo que te siguiera y te enfrentara.

—Que estupidez, ¿A el de que le sirve eso y a ti? —.

—Bueno yo queria arreglar las paces contigo y tu padre me contacto casi coincidiendo conmigo.

—Ok, pero, ¿Cuál es su motivo? —.

—Creo que su motivo es la chica, me contó lo que paso, tu conoces sus modos extraños de hacer las cosas.

 _Jason frunció el ceño._

—No entiendo, yo estaba a punto de ir a visitarlo, para que nos explicara como funciona bien el rastreador.

— Si también me dijo eso, pero me dijo que no lo dejarías hablar a solas con ella.

—Yo porque haría eso.

—Por que te conoce y lo conoces.

—Que molestia.

— Y por supuesto me pidió que te sacará a ti y a tu equipo para poder verla.

—¿QUÉ?, ¿sabías que estabas poniéndote en riesgo cierto? —.

—Si por supuesto, pero valía la pena conocer a tus nuevos compañeros, también sabía que no permitirías que me hicieran mucho daño.

—Que idiota eres Roy, solo hubieras venido a hablar conmigo y ya, en fin, ¿Ar, como esta el fortachón?-.

—Esta bien, solo algo aturdido.

—Bien vamos.

—Te dije que eras sobreprotector —dijo un sonriente Roy a un enojado Jason.

Wanda sabia que era inútil intentar sacar a Bárbara, pero aun así siguió echando agua, como intento desesperado planeo entrar ahí por ella, pero en el momento justo, por medio de una puerta dimensional, vio entrando al grupo de héroes que quería ver, casi lloro de emoción al verlos.

—¡Wanda! —grito Steve corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Ayúdenla por favor, Stephen es un circulo demoniaco! —grito angustiada, el Doctor Strange asintió y comenzó a realizar un hechizo para apagar las llamas.

Cuando vieron una veloz mancha negra pasar junto a ellos sacando a Bárbara del fuego y poniéndola a salvo, Stephen término de apagar el fuego, mirando directamente a aquella imponente sombra que tenía en brazos a la pelirroja chica, el fuego se consumió por completo y se miraron directamente, Steve tenía en resguardo a Wanda detrás de él.

La tensión crecía en el ambiente, Bruce dejó a Babs con cuidado en el sofá cercano, reviso que no tuviera heridas graves, solo unas cuantas quemaduras, necesitaba llevarla al hospital. Se acercó al grupo de héroes pues no pensaba atacarlos, por su apariencia y la forma de proteger a la castaña suponía que venían por ella.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? — preguntó severo el hombre murciélago.

—Somos los Vengadores y hemos venido por nuestra compañera —le dijo al fin el Capitán América sin intención de atacar.

—Será mejor que ya regresen a su mundo —había muchas incógnitas por resolver, queria saber mas sobre los visitantes pero su prioridad era Bárbara.

—Eso es justo lo que haremos, ¿Strange? —se dirigió Steve a Stephen.

—Si, Capitán estoy en ello.

— Bueno compañeros no se ustedes pero yo quisiera saber quien es este hombre.

—Tony no hay tiempo para presentaciones es hora de irnos.

—Esperen, no puedo, tengo que agradecerle a Jason —los detuvo Wanda.

Bruce cargo a Bárbara, necesitaba llevarla al hospital, en ese momento entró Jason junto con los demás. Bizzarro no se hizo esperar además de que estaba enojado porque su amigo le disparó una dolorosa descarga de energía, al ver a Wanda detrás de Steve, en su confusión pensó que quería hacerle daño y arremetió contra el.

Steve logró defenderse de su ataque usando el escudo, pero Bizzarro logró llevarlo contra la pared, de inmediato Tony activo su traje de Iron Man y le disparó en la espalda, no paso nada pero Artemisa le dio un golpe en la armadura lanzándolo por los aires cayendo en los rifles de la pared, este se giró hacia ella y comenzaron a luchar destruyéndolo todo, Strange los trato de detener pero era muy tarde.

Bruce lanzó una bomba de luz para calmarlos a todos, pero Natasha le dio un disparo, el cual esquivo, velozmente el fue a desarmarla pero esta le dio una cabezazo en la nariz, por supuesto retrocedió un poco pero no la soltó, intento ella soltarse, impulsándose hacia enfrente pero él ya la sostenía en el piso, los demás se recuperaban de la bomba de luz, pero Bizzarro volvió a atacar al Capitán, el cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, no le hizo mucho daño pero lo detuvo un poco, Wanda estaba cubierta cerca de Bárbara, se veía estable y ya estaba despertando, Jason se desesperó no sabia que hacer.

—¡YA DETÉNGANSE! —dio un grito sonoro — ¡Están destruyendo mi casa!—.

Todos lo miraron deteniéndose, Jason se cruzó de brazos, Bruce fue el primero en detenerse ayudando a Natasha a levantarse, esta estuvo a punto de no aceptar pero le dio la mano, Wanda se acercó a Jason para disculparse pero de pronto una ráfaga de fuego los envolvió a todos, cubrió a Wanda en sus brazos, pero la poderosa tormenta de fuego los arrastró haciéndolos desaparecer del lugar. Una risa estremecedora fue lo último que escucharon en un eco profundo

Jason abrió los ojos separándose de Wanda lentamente, ambos miraron a su alrededor, ella lo tenía agarrado de la chamarra, se vieron rodeados de arena, mar y una profunda selva tropical se alzaba detrás de ellos.

—Ahora, ¿Dónde demonios estamos? —se alejó de Wanda y pateando la arena.

— Fue el, fue ese demonio, solo esta jugando con nosotros.

—Tenemos que buscar a los demás, vamos, después planeamos cómo salir de aquí.

 _Wanda asintió con la cabeza, ambos se fueron caminando por la orilla, esperando encontrar a sus compañeros._

Roy se encontraba tirado en el piso entre escombros de concreto, se levantó con dificultad, vio a Stephen Strange parado frente a él viendo el horizonte, una ciudad en ruinas, llena de vegetación por el abandono de esta, se levantó y se paró junto a él.

—Amigo, estamos jodidos —se dirigió Roy a Strange.

—Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, "amigo", hemos sido transportados a este lugar y creo que no saldremos fácilmente de aquí.

—Yo soy Arsenal —Strange arqueó una ceja - no te diré mi nombre real amigo.

Ambos caminaron, Strange podía cambiar de dimensiones pero en especial noto que sus poderes habían sido bloqueados. Preocupado prefirió no mencionarlo a su nuevo compañero, sin decir nada más ambos se pusieron en marcha cuidadosos de la ciudad tan sospechosa a la que fueron llevados.

 _Han separado a los héroes, cada uno a caído en un lugar extraño, con personas que no conocen, un lugar del que no saben cómo escapar._

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y por sus votos!**_


	8. 7 - Viajeros sin Rumbo

**Capítulo 7**

 **VIAJEROS SIN RUMBO**

Natasha se encuentra desesperada vagando por un oscuro lugar, un pasillo con pequeñas luces iluminándolo, la luz tenue la hacía casi no ver nada al frente, como lo profundo de una cueva, pero al tocarla estaba fría y metálica. Como buena agente le enseñaron a no temer a este tipo de situaciones así que se mantenía bajo control, comenzó a buscar a alguien conocido, pero el pasillo parecía interminable sin nada más que paredes.  
Siguió avanzando sin rumbo, tratando de examinar su situación, hasta que se topó con algo grande y oscuro, era Bruce en su traje de murciélago haciendo lo propio investigando el lugar, ella retrocedió un paso pero no por miedo si no por el golpe que se dio contra el.

—Ah, eres tú —dice Natasha un poco despectiva, pero le intrigaba el traje, le imponía un poco.

—Pues al parecer por el momento solo somos usted y yo —camino despacio hacia el lado por donde ella venía.

—¡Hey!, yo vengo de ahí hombre vampiro — le dijo cruzando los brazos impaciente.

—Soy Batman, no hombre vampiro, señorita... —espero por su respuesta.

—Romanov, Natasha Romanov, ¿ese no es tu nombre cierto? — lo miro obviando lo dicho.

—No.

—¿Cuál es?, no te quiero decir Batman — le sonrió casi en una mueca.

—No le diré mi nombre real señorita Romanov, vamos por este lado, dígame como guste menos hombre vampiro —Bruce la guió, doblando por una esquina que ella no había visto entre las paredes.

—Ok, te diré Bat, murci, batimurci, vampirito, murciélago, ya sé ¿Drácula?, ¿Cuál prefieres? —Natasha estaba disfrutando esto más de lo normal.

—No.

—¿Entonces?—.

—Batman.

—Eso no es como yo quiera —se pregunto por que no le había tocado alguien mas agradable.

El solo le brindo una sonrisa a medias y siguió el camino, ella bufo enfadada poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo siguió por el oscuro pasillo, donde una blanca luz se miraba hasta el final de este, se alegraron ambos pero sabemos que Batman nunca lo demostraría. Siguieron hasta llegar a la luz, para su sorpresa era una habitación muy iluminada, llena de computadoras, tableros de control, radios muy extrañas, revisaron todo con detenimiento y al mirar por las grandes ventanas frente a ellos, vieron a la lejanía una de las vistas más espectaculares que el hombre común jamás soñaría en mirar, lo azul de la tierra se alzaba frente a ellos, la gran esfera que llamamos tierra.

—¿Base espacial ? —dijo ella.

—Mejor dicho base lunar —le contesto con seguridad.

Ambos miraron detenidamente, puesto que no es la primera vez que tienen ese paisaje en frente, encontrándose entre cráteres grises y platinados. Estaban en la luna muy literalmente. 

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mas cercano.**_

—Muy bien, llevamos horas caminando y nuestra situación no mejora, necesitamos encontrar a nuestros compañeros a como de lugar —dice el Capitán acomodando su escudo en la espalda.

—Bizzarro no saber que hacer —ambos se miraron.

—*Suspiró* Bueno, por lo menos hemos logrado abrirnos paso entre la maleza —Steve ya resignado de su situación.

—Bizzarro quiere a rojos, si rojos no estar, Bizzarro ponerse mal —se desespero al ver que no podía volar, eh intento hacerlo inútilmente muchas veces.

—¿Qué haces?—.

—Bizzarro volar, pero no poder, hombre del escudo aventar a Bizzarro para poder volar —este se prepara para ser aventado por Steve.

—Creo que eso no funciona así, hijo —el Cap se rascaba la cabeza tratando de entender.

Se encontraban en medio de una gran selva, escuchando sonidos de animales, graznidos, ramas quebrándose, chasquidos de fango y musgo. Avanzaron un gran tramo, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una gran base militar abandonada, parecía antigua como de la segunda guerra mundial, quizá era rusa o tal vez japonesa pero Steve no podía saberlo con exactitud sin saber la posición en la que se encontraban.

Entraron en ella con cautela, entre telarañas, óxido y vegetación invasiva. Steve trato de usar lo que parecía una radio, pero parecía no funcionar, golpeó todos los botones con el puño, enojado por no lograr entablar una conexión, pensó en que deberían buscar un generador de energía, el cual no debería estar muy lejos, salió en busca de el y se asustó al no ver a Bizzarro, esa criatura extraña que parecía tener algún tipo de retraso, no le agradaba mucho estar con el a solas, pues hace unas horas intentó matarlo, pero a la vez le causaba compasión al parecer un niño perdido. Salió en su búsqueda y en la del generador, esperando que este no estuviera trepado en un árbol intentando volar.

 _ **Nos faltan dos héroes más, ¿Pero donde estarán?**_

Bárbara se despertaba después de ver esa luz tan intensa que la había cegado por completo, miró a su alrededor tratando de incorporarse en el viejo sofá de Jason, trató de reconocer el lugar hasta caer en cuenta que seguía en la base de operaciones de Red Hood, se asombro al no ver a nadie, lo último que recuerda es el rostro de Wanda antes de desvanecer, entre sueños escucho muchas voces pero solo distinguió la de su mentor. Se levanto pero no podía hacerlo como ella quisiera, recordó ese terrible momento en que el Joker la había dejado impedida, colocando un balazo certero entre su columna y su cadera, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se levantó para tomar el comunicador de Jason, intentó varias veces pero nadie contestaba hasta que escuchó una voz muy familiar.

—¿Babs?, ¿Pero que haces en la frecuencia de Jason? —esa voz varonil a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, tranquilizo sus nervios.

—¿Dick?, me alegra escucharte, es una historia muy larga de contar y estoy preocupada por Jason, no contesta.

—Seguramente se encuentra en una misión Babsy, así que no te preocupes por ese fanfarrón.

—No es tan simple Richard, estoy algo herida, ven por mi, por favor.

Richard Grayson, hermano postizo mayor de Jason, Tim y Damian, primer robín, ahora es Nightwing nuevamente, después de hacerse pasar por agente de Spiral. El _pajarito azul_ se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio cuando su ex chica le daba las extrañas noticias de los últimos sucesos acontecidos, sin dudarlo se aventó intrépidamente desde lo alto para llegar por ella lo más pronto posible, tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo exactamente, para su suerte el _pajarito bebé_ (o sea Damián), se encontraba en la torre de los Teen Titans, si llegara a necesitar de el, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

—Para tu buena suerte Babs, me encuentro en Gotham —sonrió a pesar de saber que no lo veia.

—Eso me hace muy feliz Dick, por que siento que alguien me vigila y no es nada agradable —Dick se preocupo así que no dudo en ponerse en marcha.

—No tardes...

Esta miró por sobre su hombro al cortar la comunicación con él, sintiendo la macabra presencia de una figura espectral.

 _ **De regreso con los protagonistas.**_

Wanda y Jason se adentraron en la selva tropical más de lo que les hubiese gustado, caminaron hasta topar con una hermosa cascada, estaba muy alta, está descendía hasta un lago que se veía algo profundo. Se acercaron ambos a la orilla hasta verse reflejados en el agua, ella terminó por quitarse los tacones, ya que era muy difícil caminar con ellos por ese lugar, tampoco quería andar descalza por ahí, pero no tenía opción. Jason por su parte examino el lugar mientras ella descansaba sentada en una piedra, logró encontrar un camino hasta llegar por detrás de la cascada donde encontró una cueva, estaba fría y húmeda pero servía de refugio mientras no supieran qué hacer.

Se metió un poco más profundo, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada peligroso, pero todo parecía normal, entre comillas por supuesto, siguió avanzando hasta donde se lo permitía la luz del exterior, creyó no necesario seguir más adentro, pues no podía asegurar que en lo profundo no hubiera nada peligroso, regresaba donde se encontraba Wanda que aun seguía sentada en la piedra, con la mirada perdida en el agua, la observó unos instantes, se veía confundida y cansada, tanto o más que el.

Suspiro profundamente y decidió sentarse junto a ella, quien lo miro sonriéndole cansadamente, se quedaron callados unos instantes viendo la nada.

—Wanda, encontré donde refugiarnos esta noche, pues atardece y eso me preocupa —realmente eso es lo que menos le preocupaba.

—Excelente, ¿Dónde?

—Pues detrás de la cascada, está oscuro, sucio, pero sirve para protegernos por si llueve.

—Oh vaya, no será que te recordó tu casa —parecía un insulto pero realmente quería bromear un poco con el.

 _Jason se levanto sacudiéndose el pantalón._

—Quédate afuera si quieres, pero no será mi culpa si te come un animal salvaje, ¿oso? —rio internamente satisfecho por devolverle la broma.

—¡Aquí no hay de esos! —frunció la nariz molesta viendo como se iba detrás de la cascada.

—Bye, bye princesa —le dijo asomando la mano entre la cascada.

Escucho unas ramas crujir y un gruñido por detrás de ella y salió corriendo detrás de el.

—Ya, está bien era broma, espérame, ¿Jason?, contéstame —ella se asusto, entro temerosa a la cueva, empapándose con la cascada —rayos, ¿Jason?—.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a lo oscuro de la cueva, ya no distinguía nada.

—¿Jason?, no es gracioso ya me disculpe —de pronto sintió como la jalonearon de la blusa que le había dado Bárbara, hasta llevarla a la pared de piedra, húmeda por los surcos chorreantes de agua que caían dentro de esta.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando le taparon la boca, por supuesto era Jason que puso su cuerpo contra ella cubriéndola por completo, le intentó morder la mano pero no pudo y este la apretó más hablándole al oído.

—Princesa mantente callada.

—Idiota, quítate de encima.

—Shhhh.

—¿Como que Shhhh?, Y ya no me digas princesa, por favor.

— Bueno ya guarda silencio, escuche algo —le cubrió más la boca para que ya no hablará, pegándose más a ella.

Wanda se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar pesados pasos seguidos de un gruñido, quitándose a Jason de encima pero este siguió cubriéndole la boca. No le gustaba la idea de que estuvieran tan cerca.

—Jammmsommn yamm demmmjamme hammmblammmrrr —dijo murmurando en su mano.

Él, la soltó, se preocupo de no estar armado, solo traía una 9mm, un machete en el pantalón, dos navajas una de mano y la otra multiusos (él cree que es poco), si era algo grande lo que los atacaba, si es que algo lo hacía, no serviría de mucho. Los pasos aumentaron de números ahora no solo era uno, se escuchaban más de veinte.

—Jason, ¿Qué crees que sea? — pregunto asustada y en voz baja.

—No lo se, ven sígueme —la llevó hasta la cascada donde había luz.

Para su mala suerte de entre las sombras aparecieron unas criaturas grandes, peludas, como monos deformes mal encarados, parados en dos patas, con un pelaje de un tono café oscuro y cenizo, muy sucios, encorvados, estaban como olfateándolos, sabían que estaban allí, ellos no hicieron ningún movimiento parecía que no los veían a pesar de estar a plena luz junto a la cascada, Jason colocó a Wanda detrás de él para protegerla.

Pero una de estas criaturas los detecto, Jason tenía preparada la pistola, pero todas las criaturas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo corriendo ferozmente contra ellos entre gruñidos y mordidas. El logró dispararle a algunos, pero no fue suficiente, los alcanzaron rasgando el traje de Jason haciéndole una profunda herida, este al ver que no podían luchar contra tantos y Wanda sin sus habilidades, que él empezaba a dudar que tuviera, después de unos golpes y lograr matar a uno o dos se vieron rodeados a punto de ser atacados, entonces el la tomo sin permiso de la cintura y se aventaron por la cascada para perderlos, en la vertiginosa caída contra el lago tomaron aire antes de entrar estrepitosamente al agua, se quedaron en el fondo unos segundos hasta que vieron un canal por el cual huir, nadaron casi sin aire siguiendo la corriente, hasta una cueva subterránea, salieron del agua, viendo que estaban rodeados por una cueva más grande y profunda, decidieron quedarse un momento ahí para descansar y tomar aire, ella se tumbó en el piso boca arriba, respirando forzadamente, mientras el daba vueltas sin saber qué hacer.

Lo primero era buscar agua, ya la tenían por medio de la cascada, lo segundo era buscar algo para comer, pero tenían que alejarse de ahí, para no ser atacados por las criaturas, lo tercero un refugio, pero mientras esa cueva funcionaria como tal.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jason?

—Irnos de aquí, esperaremos un rato y volveremos a la playa.

—Sabes, no se porque pero presiento que este lugar no está ni en tu mundo, ni en el mío.

—¿Otra dimensión?

—Es lo más probable, quiero que todo esto termine ya —Wanda se incorporó, quedando sentada frente a el, mirándolo detenidamente en la herida.

El se miró también, tocando la ropa rasgada, había bastante sangre.

—No es nada...

Ella se levanto y camino hacia el.

—Esto es grave hay que vendarte.

—Estaré bien.

—Solo déjame revisar tu herida.

—Estoy bien Wanda.

—No lo estas.

—Que si...—de inmediato cayo desmayado al piso, con hilillos de sudor frio que corrían copiosamente en su frente.

Wanda se asustó, pero trato de tranquilizarse para curarlo, la herida se estaba poniendo de un color azul violáceo el cual no pintaba nada bien, se preocupo pensando en que no era una herida normal. Este Demonio era el causante de todo, de que ella se encontrará en esta precaria situación, que no pudiera volver a casa, que ahora todos sufran de nuevo por su culpa. Tenía que salir de ahí, curar a Jason y enfrentar al demonio que le estaba causando tantos problemas.

—Veneno...eso debe ser...por favor Jason no te mueras.

Ella le quitó la chamarra, la camisa blindada con mucha dificultad, apartó las armas y vio como la herida se estaba expandiendo por su torso, lo vendo cuidadosamente quitándose un gran trozo de blusa, pues la camisa de él no serviría para eso, si era veneno o una hemorragia interna no podría hacer mucho por el, para hacer un antídoto necesitaba saber que clase de veneno era y eso solo lo sabría enfrentando a las criaturas. Comenzó a odiar a Jason por hacerla pasar por eso.

 _ **Bueno este capítulo quedó mas largo de lo normal, como compensación por no subirlo cuando dije.**_

 _ **\- Gracias por leer.**_


	9. 8 - El Desierto Imaginario

**Capítulo 8**

 **EL DESIERTO IMAGINARIO**

El camino era suave al pisar, pero el calor extremo y los rayos de sol fulminantes quemaban su piel, agotados, sedientos, seguían su camino sin rumbo alguno pues no tenían idea de a dónde ir. Así continuaron hasta que la amazona pelirroja tuvo que levantar un poco a su nuevo compañero que era desagradable hasta la médula pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo morir en medio del desierto.

— Vamos pequeñín ánimo, aún no sabemos qué camino tomar — el con la boca seca y los labios rotos, con voz ronca que apenas se entendía lo que quería decir, Tony intentaba hablar con su compañera más resistente.

— Llevamos horas bajo el sol Artemisa, no sé si resista más sin beber agua, he estado en peores condiciones pero esto es insoportable, además midiendo el tiempo ya debería haber anochecido — ambos se miraron.

— Muy bien, no tenemos opción más que buscar un refugio, aunque solo veo dunas — expresó preocupada.

— Sí, es primordial hacerlo, pero dudo que encontremos algo aquí, tal vez aún tengamos que caminar muchos kilómetros antes de encontrar algo.

 _ **(Ahh con que ahí se encontraban nuestros dos héroes faltantes)**_

Sin muchas esperanzas siguieron avanzando cada vez más, pasaron las horas y comenzaban a caer en la desesperación, desde su punto de partida no habían visto otra cosa más que arena a su alrededor. Unas horas antes lo primero que vieron fue a lo que se enfrentaron, un gigante de hierro, chorreaba grasa, les lanzaba rayos de energía color rojo, les fue difícil destruirlo, ya que contaba con protección defensiva, un escudo de energía cubría su esqueleto metálico, una defensa llena de tecnología avanzada, este gigante dejó la armadura de Tony muy dañada, inutilizable, después de derrotarlo comenzaron a caminar, un tanto heridos pero nada de gravedad, así fue como llegaron a ese punto de vagar por el desierto.

Artemisa divisó a la lejanía una estructura, tenía un aspecto abandonado, faltaban unos metros para llegar a ella, pero valía la pena seguir, si es que ese lugar les serviría de refugio, esperando no encontrarse con otro gigante de hierro. Al cabo de un rato llegaron al lugar, agradecidos por la sombra refrescante que les brindaba.

Era una fábrica abandonada, descuidada, arruinada por la arena y el sol, tenía cuatro enormes chimeneas metálicas que no humeaban, se veían antiguas contrastando con lo avanzado que estaba el gigante de hierro, la mayoría del complejo estaba hecho de concreto y metal, caminaron hasta toparse con la entrada principal, una gran puerta metálica como de tres metros de altura, Artemisa intentó abrirla pero no pudo, ambos comenzaron a buscar otro lugar por donde entrar aunque no estaban seguros de querer hacerlo, lo que pensó Tony es que tal vez hubiera agua potable, embotellada, tal vez hasta comida enlatada o eso quería pensar.

Lograron llegar hasta una pequeña puerta también metálica, la cerradura parecía gastada así que Artemisa la abrió de una patada, ambos miraron por todos lados para cerciorarse de que se encontraban solos, entraron cuidadosamente pues no sabían qué esperar de aquel lugar, al observar alrededor notaron las estructuras metálicas, vigas gigantes, maquinarias oxidadas llenaban aquel lugar, por lo menos agradecen que el sol no los quemará más.

— Bueno por lo menos, hay sombra, busquemos algo para comer o beber — dijo en voz alta el hombre de acero.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Siguieron avanzando por el camino de vigas miraron por debajo de sus pies para observar unos enormes calderos, parecía que dejaron de funcionar no hace mucho tiempo, puesto que dentro de ellos había hierro hirviendo aún. Caminaron con más cuidado hasta llegar a una cabina, era el cuarto de control, Tony abrió mucho los ojos al ver un refrigerador, parecía funcionar ya que se escuchaba el motor encendido, Artemisa lo abrió y para su sorpresa tenía algunas botellas de agua, una caja de pizza con algunas rebanadas dentro, al principio no les dio mucha confianza pues el lugar parecía abandonado desde hace un tiempo a excepción de los calderos, no lo pensaron más y bebieron cada uno una botella.

— Esto está muy sospechoso — dijo Artemisa en un resoplo.

— De hecho, pero es bastante refrescante — siguió bebiendo Tony.

Examinaron detalladamente el lugar, cuando Artemisa noto que unos seres extraños, un poco enanos vestidos con gabardinas negras y maltratadas, muy largas que los cubrían hasta los pies, usaban máscaras de gas, ambos se miraron y se escondieron fuera de la cabina.

 _ **En algún lugar en una Isla donde se encuentran Wanda y Jason**_

Wanda había tomado la decisión de capturar una criatura, aunque era poco probable que sobreviviera a un ataque así que tenía que ser más lista, poner una trampa parecía la mejor opción, sacó el machete de los pantalones de Jason quien se veía peor a cada momento, estaba tan preocupada, además de que no quería quedarse sola, después se quedó pensando que aunque lograra capturar a una criatura no sabría qué tipo de veneno era, estaba perdida, así que recordando un poco lo que sabía de herbolaria, decidió hacer un antídoto esperando que funcionara, aun así se llevó el machete trato de ocultar a Jason entre las rocas.

Armándose de valor salió de la cueva subterránea, nado cuidadosamente hasta la superficie, noto que ya era de noche, suspiró profundamente esperando encontrar las plantas que necesitaba. El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con rayos estruendosos, una tormenta se acercaba, no le gustaba para nada así que se apresuró, caminando por el selvático lugar, comenzó a encontrar algunas hierbas de su lista mental esperando recordar todas.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar, la lluvia ya la mojaba por completo, pues rápidamente se volvió tormenta tropical, por fin solo le faltaba una corteza de árbol, la arrancó de tajo de un árbol, cuando sintió que alguien o algo la miraba, volteo despacio y ahí estaban acosándola unos terribles ojos rojos observándola fijamente, los truenos retumbaban iluminándolo todo notando su grotesca figura oculta entre los árboles, se asustó pues ahora no tenía el respaldo de sus poderes ni de Jason, sabía que se trataba de ese demonio, recordando lo que le ha hecho decidió encararlo de una vez por todas en lugar de salir corriendo aunque su mente se lo decía, ella no quería huir, ya no más, era ahora o nunca hacerle frente.

Se acercó hacia la silueta monstruosa, casi más con furia que con miedo, el demonio dio un paso atrás no por miedo, simplemente no quería entablar conversación con ella, pero a la vez este demoniaco ser sentía curiosidad sobre lo que le reclamará esta vez, Wanda era su juguete personal, se estaba convirtiendo en su obsesión, ahora no solo quería absorber todo lo que le quedaba de poder, si no quería toda su vida para él y lo obtendría del modo tan entretenido al que la estaba sometiendo junto a sus amigos, la espero, espero a que ella se acercara más, el terrible ser de pesadilla deseaba abrirle de tajo el pecho y beber su líquido vital, pero le gustaba mantenerse con el deseo de tenerla.

Ella se acercó, escucho unos gruñidos provenientes de este ser, aspiro profundo.

— ¡Ya dime que quieres de mí!, estoy cansada de tus juegos, no es pregunta es una orden — logró decir sin alterarse, alzándole la voz.

La criatura solo sonreía entre sombras gustoso de escucharla tan molesta, en respuesta a ella arremetió violentamente atrapándola entre sus espantosas garras, ella dio un grito ahogado al sentir la presión en su cuello la tremenda fuerza aplicada, pensó que partiría su garganta en dos, trato de quitárselo arañándole los brazos hasta donde sus manos alcanzaban pero a este no le sucedía nada, la apretó más fuerte azotándola contra el piso, al sentir su cara rasparse con la tierra grito nuevamente muy adolorida, unas saladas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos ya humedecidos por la lluvia, la criatura soltó un grito gutural salido directamente del infierno, se burló de ella, quien no se podía mover por la fuerza aplicada sobre su cuerpo, seguía gritando para que la soltara pero este ejercía más presión, estaba segura que esta vez si la mataría.

Jason logro reaccionar un poco, se encontraba débil, sudoroso, sentía el cuerpo muy caliente, logro incorporarse, miro a su alrededor y al no tener señal de Wanda se asustó pensando lo peor, no estaba muy lejos de esa realidad, con un impulso de adrenalina se levantó tomo sus armas como pudo y salió en busca de ella, nado con dificultad fuera de su refugio subterráneo, dio unos pasos y cayo de rodillas pero tenía que saber que pasaba con la castaña, así que tomo fuerzas aunque el veneno actuaba rápidamente en su cuerpo, sostuvo su arma de fuego lo más fuerte que podía, la lluvia no cesaba, el viento mecía todos los árboles violentamente, en su cabeza retumbaba un dolor punzante pero aun así decidió seguir.

Respiraba con dificultad, se sostuvo de un árbol para tomar aliento y continuar cuando de pronto escucho un grito de dolor, sin dudarlo corrió hacia el horrible ruido, entonces vio a Wanda sometida en el piso por ese demonio, de cuerpo muy grande, corpulento, con unas protuberancias llenas de un líquido supurante y asqueroso donde debería estar su espina dorsal, brazos muy largos que colgaban de sus hombros que llegaban casi hasta sus patas, unas garras temibles en lugar de manos, con pezuñas de caballo en lugar de pies, cuatro cuernos negros y brillantes salían de su frente, dos más largos que los otros inferiores a estos, una piel negra como de reptil y sus ojos rojos y humeantes como de fuego que miraron a Jason con intensidad.

Este le sonrió mostrando una larga fila de agudos colmillos, presionando a la pobre Wanda más fuerte contra el piso ella gritó que él se fuera que corriera, pero eso jamás pasó por su cabeza, al contrario una furia surgió de él, su instinto protector lo hizo empuñar su arma fuertemente realizando varios disparos sabiendo que no le haría ningún daño, esperando a que ese monstruoso ser se apartara de ella, así lo consiguió después de vaciar su arma contra la criatura quien solo reía burlonamente, dejo a Wanda esfumándose, Jason suspiró aliviado sin darse cuenta que ya lo tenía a su espalda, se giró para verlo de frente pero el gigantesco ser lo hizo volar por los aires estrellándose contra unos árboles. Wanda al ver esto se molestó muchísimo como pudo se incorporó levantándose del piso con su ropa hecha girones y sucia, dio un grito como aquel en su terrible sueño emanando de ella el poder que quedaba en su cuerpo, iluminó todo destruyendo muchos árboles y todo a su paso, la criatura dio un grito gutural más de placer que por las heridas que le provocaba ese ardiente fuego rojo que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, al verse demasiado rodeado decidió dejarlos por el momento.

Jason intentó acercarse a Wanda pero esta se encontraba como sumergida en un trance con los ojos en blanco, por fin comenzó a calmarse y él pudo acercarse, gritó su nombre y ella volvió en sí, la agito por los hombros para que reaccionara por completo.

— Wanda, ¿Qué fue todo eso? — le pregunto confundido y fatigado, respirando agitadamente.

— Jason...lo siento...yo pensé que ya no quedaba ni una gota de magia en mi — él, la ayudó a levantarse.

— No te preocupes, gracias, es hora de descansar te ves muy mal, espero que no tanto como yo — ella solo le sonrió no tenía ganas de contestar a sus malos chistes.

Caminaron hasta el lago para llegar al subterráneo antes que el demonio regresara o las criaturas los encontraran, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de poder nadar hasta el fondo, ambos estaban heridos, casi desnudos, sus opciones se agotaban.

— Y... ¿si mejor volvemos a la playa? — propuso un cansado Jason.

— Tienes razón, podemos ocultarnos entre las piedras o algunas palmas — contesto ella sin animo.

— Si, ya veremos cómo cubrirnos de la tormenta — ella asintió.

Llegaron sin contratiempos a la playa, solo con las dificultades de una tormenta común, al mirar el mar, lo vieron agitado, las olas eran muy altas terminando hasta sus pies, vieron cerca de ellos unas rocas apiladas llenas de musgo, parecía que por el momento no tenían un refugio mejor, se sentaron en ellas. Jason se sentía terriblemente mal el veneno ya había invadido todo su sistema nervioso, pero al ver a Wanda tan alterada prefirió no mencionar su condición, aunque él no sabía que había sido envenenado lo podía sentir corriendo en su torrente sanguíneo, tampoco tenía idea de que ella quería hacer un antídoto para él.

Se quedó recargado en las piedras y ella se recostó en su hombro quedándose dormida, él, al sentir su calor corporal tan cerca, también se quedó dormido, pensando en si sus amigos se encontrarán bien o donde estarían. Esperando que ninguno de los dos amaneciera muerto o fueran arrastrados por las olas, cada vez más la marea arreciaba y el cielo parecía que se caería en pedazos.

 _ **A leer el siguiente :D -**_


	10. 9 - El Murciélago y La Viuda negra

**Capítulo 9**

 **EL MURCIÉLAGO Y LA VIUDA NEGRA EN ACCIÓN**

Bruce y Natasha corrían sin parar por los pasillos poco iluminados de aquellas extrañas instalaciones lunares en las que se encontraban, estaban siendo perseguidos por un montón de criaturas espaciales, pequeños seres cabezones metidos en trajes de astronauta, muy violentos, bien armados con una especie de rayos de plasma que te desintegran al contacto, así que han logrado escapar casi por un milagro.

— ¿Vaya que corren rápido los pequeñines no? — dijo Natasha casi perdiendo el aliento.

— Bastante rápido, pero sus disparos son poco certeros— dijo Bruce doblando una esquina, mientras seguían corriendo.

El odiaba no traer su armamento, antes logró quedarse con su traje, el cual ya no tenía máscara ni capa solo una abertura en la rasgada armadura del traje, ella se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones, desarmados no podían hacer mucho contra tantos alienígenas, llegaron hasta un lugar con una rejilla en el piso, pero no les daría tiempo de abrirla, así que Bruce decidió que ella los distrajera mientras él la levantaba, no era su mejor opción pero no tenían otra mejor.

Acatándose al plan, Natasha da brincos y patadas contra las criaturitas esperando que ninguna disparara, ya que no todas tenían este tipo de armas, las cargaban otro tipo de estos mismos alienígenas, unos un poco más grandes pero sin superar el 1,50 mts. de estatura. Bruce logró alzarla lo suficiente y le grito a Nat para que se deslizara hacia él, quitándose a golpes a unos cuantos de encima, se impulsó hacia el piso cayendo justamente en el hueco, ella entro fácilmente, pero la complexión robusta de Bruce no le permitió entrar tan fácil, pero al lograrlo cerró bien la rejilla, y las criaturas al ver que no podían entrar los buscaron por otro lado.

Ambos respiraron un momento viendo el lugar al que habían caído, está oscuro, húmedo, lleno de tuberías oxidadas y cables rotos que pendían del techo metálico y goteras golpeteando sus cabezas, aún no descubrían cómo habían llegado al lugar, ni tampoco sabían de dónde habían salido esas horribles y pequeñas criaturas alienígenas que para nada tenían un buen carácter, ya que sin más al verlos los atacaron sin razón aparente, puesto que la base donde se encontraban no parecía extraterrestre, parecía más bien humana, así que el hecho de encontrar esos seres era extraño por supuesto no tanto como su situación actual.

Siguieron por el lugar, ninguno se veía asustado o muy preocupado solo fastidiados de no poder salir de ahí. Caminaron por esas amplias alcantarillas sin rumbo por unos minutos, no sentían que avanzaran hacia ningún lado, todos los caminos se veían igual, de pronto Nat divisó un papel que llamó su atención tirado en el piso, lo levantó para observarlo mejor, mientras Bruce revisaba el camino, miro bien, se trataba de una vieja fotografía, en ella se mostraban tres hombres y una mujer, todos con batas blancas, como si fueran doctores o científicos, se miraban sonrientes, estaba muy descuidada y le faltaba una esquina, la miro por detrás tenía escritas unas palabras algo borrosas.

 _"El reactor detonara en 2 horas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, esta es mi última anotación, todos están muertos, no encontré mi bitácora, así que anoto estas palabras en el mejor recuerdo que me llevo antes de que todo esto ocurriera, es nuestra culpa, nosotros lo creamos. Dios no, puedo escucharlo acercarse, sus lamentos y gruñidos se escuchan por todo el lugar... creo que me ha encontrado... deje lista una bitácora de audio por si alguien llegara a encontrarla cuando vengan a rescatarnos por favor no vayan a..."._

El final de la frase tenía letras ilegibles, así que no podía seguir leyendo, esto le extraño muchísimo era muy misterioso, ya le parecían suficientes cosas en que pensar que estaban ocurriéndoles como para investigar esa situación. Continuaron su camino hasta salir del nauseabundo lugar, el olor fétido a cloaca ya estaba provocando que ambos dieran arcadas de asco, sobretodo Natasha, aunque suponía ambos se habrían encontrado ya en peores condiciones.

Pero como toda aventurera le llamaba investigar ese misterio, el cual decidió compartir con Bruce para saber su opinión, el miro la fotografía detenidamente, para luego leer y releer lo que trataba de decir la nota, esto parecía importante y quizá investigando un poco más podrían salir de aquel lugar gracias a esa pequeña información.

Por fin salieron de las alcantarillas llegando a un extraño laboratorio blanco, roído por el tiempo, con tuberías oxidadas, cables gruesos y negros desconectados por todo el lugar, también se encontraba llenos de tubos con un líquido espeso con restos de algo que en algún tiempo estuvo vivo.

Observaron todo con detenimiento esperando encontrar alguna pista que los llevará a resolver el misterio de la fotografía. Notaron que uno de los tubos se encontraba roto y sin líquido, algunas paredes tenían manchones al parecer de sangre ya seca.

Ambos trataron de seguir el camino que estaba marcado desde el tubo roto, el gran contenedor estaba abierto de extremo a extremo, con miles de pequeños trozos de vidrio, que pisaron con cuidando mientras Bruce ya se cuestionaba si valía la pena seguir o mejor era dejarlo así, pero Natasha quería seguir investigando, el reviso cada tubo, dentro de ellos se veían trozos de carne de un tono gris con pedazos de una coraza externa que parecía bastante dura e impenetrable. Ella por su lado revisaba documentos que encontraba en los escritorios, hasta que se topó con uno interesante, por lo menos para ella, comenzó a leerlo, cuando vio a Bruce apretando un botón de un panel lleno de luces y controles. Se escuchó un altavoz del cual salió una voz casi robótica.

 _"Bitácora Audio 108316:_

 _El día a llegado, hemos liberado a la criatura para las primeras pruebas en campo abierto, el clima lunar es propicio para él."_

 _"Bitácora Audio 108324:_

 _Todo fue un caos la criatura se ha salido de control, de nuestro control *se escuchan unos gritos de terror al fondo* está matando a todos, guarde todas mis anotaciones, Sara, amor mío, perdóname, nunca debí dejarte, espero que nunca escuches esto, tengo una foto en mis manos, de nuestros mejores años *se escucha un gruñido muy cerca, un gruñido gutural y terrible*, está detrás de mí lo sé, solo es cuestión de tiempo, esto debería explotar pronto, bueno, si vienen a rescatarnos no abran la escotilla F4B09, dejo todos sus huevecillos, de verdad espero que todo estalle y nuestros errores se vayan junto con todas las malditas cosas que creamos aquí, espero que no encuentren nada, que todo este destruido, excepto la naves de escape están en el hangar A10, seguramente nadie llego a ellas...FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN"_

Bruce pulso el interruptor de apagado y miró a Natasha a los ojos quien a su vez lo miraba también, por supuesto estaban pensando en lo mismo. Buscaron por todo el lugar un mapa que los guiara hasta los hangares, pero algo no andaba bien, nada de ese lugar parecía haber sido destruido por una bomba, así que pensó en que no había ocurrido nada, ni una bomba ni nada, pero él tenía sus dudas sobre la existencia de la criatura.

Salieron del laboratorio para llegar a otra área del lugar, con tubería oxidada en las paredes de metal y plástico. A pesar del hambre, del sudor y de las heridas, no había tiempo para eso, si de verdad existía ese ser que mato a los científicos de esta base lunar, entonces debían ser precavidos en sus movimientos, lo que era muy extraño es que no habían encontrado ningún cuerpo humano. Bruce estaba preocupado, pues al parecer nada daba indicios de cómo salir, intentó comunicarse con el transmisor buscando a alguien de la liga en específico pero no lo consiguió, ese alguien era Hal Jordan, Green Lantern, podría fácilmente sacarlos de ese lugar, pero sin su comunicador especial o su equipo era imposible dar con el o con quien sea.

Por fin encontraron el mapa que esperaban, un extenso mapa con todas las zonas y restricciones, era un poco confuso pero después de unos minutos de analizarlo dieron con la zona de hangares donde se suponía se encontraba la nave de escape, el problema era llegar, ya que viendo su posición y el lugar estaban de un extremo a otro.

—Tardaremos en llegar – menciono Natasha preocupada.

—Ya nos encontramos aquí, así que no importa cuánto tiempo nos tardemos, lo importante es llegar y asegurar nuestro regreso a casa – dijo Bruce secamente.

Siguieron su camino como lo indicaba el mapa hasta que llegaron a una zona aún más abandonada que las anteriores, pero algo diferente había allí, parecía que la vegetación había invadido el lugar, raíces extrañas y malolientes se prensaban de las paredes, tenían vida puesto que parecía que a través de ellas circulaba algo azul brillante como si se tratara de un torrente de sangre en las venas.

Bruce se acercó para mirarlas más detenidamente, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, necesitaba analizarlas en su laboratorio pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, le preocupaba que no pudieran salir de aquel lugar Nat lo saco de su estupor tocando su hombro.

—Sé que son fascinantes pero debemos irnos.

—Lo sé pero me gustaría tomar una muestra.

—Bien, la verdad no sé si quiero saber realmente de donde proviene esta cosa.

Siguieron adentrándose por los pasillos, el ambiente se tornó pesado y cada vez les costaba más dar un paso, ya se habían acostumbrado al olor fétido, repulsivo del lugar y al poco oxígeno que les llegaba a los pulmones, de pronto la poca energía que iluminaba el lugar se apagó dejándolos totalmente a oscuras, una alarma comenzó a sonar por todos lados, que no se distinguía de dónde provenía, decidieron no avanzar hasta que la energía regresara si es que algo como eso ocurría y como se temían no sucedió por el contrario junto con la alarma se encendieron unas luces de emergencia rojas e intermitentes que más que ayudar dificultan la visión, todo el entorno parecía igual y no sabían exactamente por donde pisar. Bruce reviso el mapa nuevamente para darse una idea, al dar unos pasos se toparon con una bifurcación que no estaba señalada, no había forma de perderse se suponía era todo el camino recto.

—Estamos perdidos, ¿alguna idea Batman?

—Sí, iremos por el lado izquierdo, si no nos lleva al lugar que queremos, regresamos y tomamos el otro camino.

Se escuchaba fácil, pero Natasha no confiaba en ese plan, al parecer al hombre murciélago no le quedaban más ideas más que las de seguir sus instintos.

Las luces parpadeantes fastidiaban sus ojos, se sentían cansados y sofocados pero aun así continuaron, para su buena suerte llegaron justamente al andén que necesitaban, el A10. Sintieron un gran alivio al ver una hermosa nave espacial estacionada justamente donde indicaba la grabación, se veía en buenas condiciones aunque llenos de esa vegetación que de verdad no tenían idea de dónde podía provenir vegetación en la luna, Bruce solo pedía que funcionara para poder largarse de ahí.

Ignorando la alarma y las parpadeantes luces rojas, ambos se dirigieron a la nave que sería su salida, ninguno le pregunto al otro si sabía conducir un cacharro como ese, pero lo sentían un poco obvio, asi que de inmediato descubrieron como hacerla funcionar, Natasha tomo el lugar de copiloto pero a Bruce le pareció mejor estrategia que ella piloteara, por si se requería alguna acción para no arriesgarla y que por lo menos uno sobreviviera — que considerado — pensó ella sarcasticamente.

Cuando al fin encendieron los motores se vieron aliviados de poderse ir, Bruce reparo en el combustible, indicaba el tanque lleno, esa maquina estaba construida para llegar a la tierra de eso no había duda, aun tenían muchas dudas de lo ocurrido pero eso no los detendría para irse a casa y saber que ocurrio con los demás, Bruce se ocupó de la compuerta antes de ocupar su lugar como copiloto, ocuparon unos trajes espaciales que se encontraron al abrir la gigantesca puerta metálica que chirreaba por todo el tiempo que aparentemente tenía cerrada, pero antes de abrirse por completo detrás de ellos apareció una criatura de proporciones mounstrosas, una horrible bestia que se arrastraba en dos patas delanteras, no tenía ojos y era de un color como piel humana putrefacta y olía muy parecido también.

Rugió de tal forma que estremeció todo el anden, Bruce le dio indicaciones a Nat de que se quedara escondida, no sabían nada de su nuevo amigo así que tendrían que analizarlo. La criatura como si de un gato se tratara rodeo la nave con ágiles zancadas y se posó sobre ella con Natasha dentro, Bruce por su lado se encontraba escondido, al parecer no lo había visto, esta cosa cubría perfectamente la nave por completo, tenían que pensar en un plan pronto por que todos esos colmillos dentro de esa babeante boca no parecían muy amigables.

Toda la situación se complicó en segundos, cuando de pronto aparecieron las pequeñas y monstruosas criaturas armadas, comenzaron a atacar a la bestia , mientras Nat gritaba por la agitación, esta cosa empezó a comerse uno por uno a los bichillos armados, Bruce no entendía qué sucedía pero escucho los motores de la nave encenderse nuevamente, era Natasha que desesperada volvió a encender la nave antes de que destruyeran su único medio de escape, ya que las otras naves no parecían en buen estado, en ese momento aprovechando la situación Bruce terminó de abrir la compuerta y corrió hasta la nave, se acomodaron los cinturones y con una mirada determinada salieron despedidos de la base lunar quedando suspendidos en el espacio, sin importarles lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás suyo y todos los misterios que dejaron atrás.

 _ **Si este capítulo solo se trato de Batman y Viuda Negra jajaja lo siento.**_


	11. 10 - Ciudad en Ruinas

**Capítulo 10**

 **Ciudad en Ruinas**

Se escuchan murmullos entre las sombras dentro de un edificio abandonado.

— ¿Eres un doctor real o eres un mago? — preguntó en voz baja Roy Harper a un estresado Strange.

— Sabes que eres un poco exasperante, ¿verdad?

— No, solo curioso.

— No soy mago, soy un hechicero, soy El hechicero supremo por cierto y soy Médico Cirujano, soy realmente ambos.

— Wow, eso te hace sentir importante, ¿cierto?

— Sí, sobre todo en este lugar, donde aparentemente tengo bloqueados todos mis poderes.

Roy sonrió un poco ante el sarcasmo de Strange y antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra idiotez escucharon unos sonidos algo espeluznantes como lamentos, ambos se pusieron alertas manteniéndose callados y quietos, escucharon como algo olfateaba cerca de ellos como si de un perro se tratara, esos lamentos no parecían hechos por algo humano así que Roy se asomó un poco utilizando la casi nada de luz que entraba por los ventanales del edificio en ruinas en el que se protegían de un frío gélido que comenzó a caer dos horas después de su llegada, observó fijamente unas siluetas delgaduchas y encorvadas de brazos largos eran los que olfateaban el lugar, tenían ese terrible aspecto humanoide que le provocaron escalofríos a Roy, eran alrededor de cinco, él no tenía idea qué cosa eran tampoco tenía idea si el mago superior sabría pelear a puño limpio, así como lo veía no daba indicios de saber tal cosa.

— Lo ideal sería neutralizarlos — apenas logro escuchar Strange la voz baja de Roy.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos?, debemos crear una estrategia.

No termino la frase cuando Roy ya tenía dos de esos seres extraños arañándole el rostro, el facepalm de Stephen tenía que esperar y salió para ayudar a su nuevo compañero de pelea.

Al cabo de un rato y unas cuantas heridas terminaron con los seres malignos que parecían salidos de una historia de Lovecraft.

— Creó que necesito un poco de agua.

— Bueno "Arsenal" este lugar es grande quizá encontremos algunas botellas de agua por aquí.

— De verdad creo que estamos en otra dimensión.

— O en el futuro.

— Ok, basta me llamo Roy Harper, contento.

— Bastante señor Harper, mucho mejor saber tu nombre.

Roy refunfuño un poco ante esto con muecas que le deformaban el rostro con expresiones bastante cómicas.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que mas decir, fueron en busca del preciado liquido que sin duda les estaba haciendo falta como la comida, registraron casi todo el edificio excepto en las partes donde se miraban más peligrosas o con peligro de encontrarse con más seres encorvados.

— Nada, aquí no hay ni una maldita gota de agua.

— Tranquilo aun podemos buscar en otro lugar, además el cuerpo humano puede estar sin agua poco más de tres días.

— Claro con una deshidratación y hambruna de los mil demonios, no me jodas mago.

— No soy mago, por última vez señor Harper, no es tan grave aún.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento.

Salieron del edificio ya era noche y el frío se intensifica cada vez más, Roy se preguntaba por Jason, la verdad los demás le importaban nada, también se preguntaba si habían sido los únicos transportados a otro lugar o definitivamente todos los presentes estaban pasando lo mismo que ellos, seguramente se encontraban en otra zona del mismo lugar que ellos o al menos eso quería creer, permaneció perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron con cuidado a otra zona, los daños ahí no eran tan severos y como un oasis en el desierto Strange vio un centro comercial, ambos corrieron con cautela dirigiéndose al lugar, seguramente ahí habría comida, agua, baño y podrían cambiarse de ropa por algo más abrigador, cuando se enfrentaron a su primer obstáculo , una montaña de cosas obstruía el paso justamente en la entrada, Roy pateo fuertemente la puerta de un cristal sumamente grueso, se arrepintió segundos después por el dolor punzante en la punta del pie a pesar de sus pesadas botas, Stephen río internamente, revisando minuciosamente la entrada y como todo buen edificio comercial de ciudad debía tener más de una entrada, le dieron vueltas al lugar hasta encontrar algo así como una entrada de servicio o simplemente una entrada trasera y así fue como la encontraron pero al lograr abrir la puerta de salida de empleados un aire fétido los invadió al entrar, casi no podían ver nada, Roy piso algo blando que crujió bajo sus pies, al pisarlo más fuerte se escuchaba como cuando aplastas una esponja húmeda en un charco, piso de nuevo más fuerte solo para darse cuenta de que estaban ante una terrible escena, una pila de cadáveres descomponiéndose les impedían el paso, no podían creer que tenían que caminar realmente por ahí preguntándose como habrían muerto y como llegaron a ese lugar.

— Viejo en verdad me alegro de no traer una lámpara más potente — dijo Roy asqueado.

— Supongo que no hay opción, viendo nuestras posibilidades de encontrarnos con esas criaturas lo mejor será ir despacio.

— Como tu digas pero yo prefiero pasar esto rápido.

Se preguntaban quien era toda esa gente que yacía bajo sus pies, puesto que aun no sabían si era el futuro, otra dimensión u otra realidad alterna. Trataron de pasar con cuidado entre los cuerpos aunque el olor era nauseabundo, Roy daba arcadas de asco, mientras Stephen se mantenía casi como si nada, como si estuviera acostumbrado al olor de la muerte, no era que Roy no lo estuviera pero era a un diferente plano, llegaron hasta lo que sería una fuente que se ubicaba al centro del gran lugar, vieron las tiendas de ropa, zapatos, con los cristales rotos, los maniquíes en el piso y otros pocos en pie, buscaron entre los escombros ropa abrigadora, al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban listos para continuar, su siguiente parada era buscar algo para beber y comer.

Subieron por lo que en su tiempo fueron escaleras eléctricas, una de ellas tenía huecos enormes por los que una caída seria bastante dolorosa. Llegaron al segundo piso, para su buena suerte era el área de comida, fue una vista desoladora hasta donde los rayos de la luna los dejaban ver, la pequeña lámpara de Roy comenzaba a parpadear, las baterías se agotaban, se acercaron a algunas mesas pero todo lo que estaba ahí eran hamburguesas, pizza y otras más, todas en descomposición.

— Debe haber algo que no esté echado a perder — dijo Roy ya desesperado, como si todo su entrenamiento se perdiera en ese momento.

Stephen le toco el hombro.

— Calma muchacho, aunque dudo que haya comida servible a menos que encontremos algunos enlatados y agua embotellada.

— Creó que eso va a ser lo mejor – sonrió levemente.

Continuaron buscando hasta encontrar una máquina expendedora de golosinas, Roy de inmediato y ágilmente saco todo lo que quiso de ella, con la mirada de un Stephen extrañado de lo experto que parecía abriendo esas maquinas. Sin más opción y también hambriento aceptó gustoso dos chocolates y una bolsa de papas que parecían en buen estado aun.

Felices también de haber encontrado máquina de agua y refrescos, no dudaron en sentarse un momento a disfrutar de un poco de paz entre todo el caos que estaba a su alrededor. De pronto en el pasillo más cercano se escuchó un sonoro aullido que les erizó cada vello del cuerpo, ambos se levantaron, con unas mochilas que llenaron de provisiones, con cuidado se movieron ya que estaban algo expuestos en tan amplio lugar.

Escucharon pasos, eran esos seres había varios amontonados en el pasillo como buscando algo, ese terrible aullido parecía ser su forma de comunicarse, no llevaban ropa alguna, eran lampiños, con un tono de piel grisácea, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, eso es porque alcanzaron a observar cuando por un descuido del pelirrojo la lámpara se encendió creyendo que ya no tenía baterías alumbrando directamente al rostro de una de las criaturas, ambos se miraron cuando estas gruñeron y rugieron en dirección hacia ellos.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí Doctor!.

— Buena idea chico.

Salieron corriendo con todos esos repulsivos seres detrás de ellos, estos corrían a una velocidad donde casi podían alcanzarlos, siguieron subiendo los cinco pisos del edificio del centro comercial, vieron una armería entraron amándose con lo que pudieron para Roy era genial aunque la mayoría eran municiones de salva, no importaba aun así lograrían causar daño en la piel de esas criaturas a menos que estuvieran echas de acero lo cual dudaban.

Armados salieron a enfrentarse a ellos con toda naturalidad dispararon a diestra y siniestra pero estos seres aumentaban en número, al final salieron corriendo de ahí por los pasillos oscuros que parecían salidos de una película de terror, avanzaron hasta salir del edificio pero todo se complicó cuando se vieron rodeados por un centenar de criaturas.

 **Volviendo con nuestra pareja protagonista**.

Jason abrió los ojos y vio la cara de una mujer muy extraña, su piel muy morena y ojos verdes con facciones redondas no delataban de que etnia podía provenir, se sentó bruscamente asustado, no, más bien sorprendido, miró a su alrededor era una pequeña choza, se encontró desnudo bajo una manta de mimbre que le provocaba comezón hasta por donde no quería , siguió mirando y cerca de él a su derecha vio a Wanda en las mismas condiciones que el solo que dormida, la chica morena se acercó a él cautelosa y le ofreció agua en la mitad de lo que parecía un coco, el no lo dudo mucho y lo bebió derramando un poco por los lados, se miraron unos instantes, obviamente la chica no era una amenaza, no por el momento.

—¿Quién eres?, ¿tú nos encontraste y nos curaste?— le dijo desconcertado y agradecido.

La chica parecía muda, pero asentía a todo lo que preguntaba.

—Si me entiendes, supongo pero eres muda.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

—Ni hablar, te agradezco mucho, ¿pero no tendrás mi ropa?, ya sabes pantalón y camisa.

Se levantó y al cabo de un instante volvió con un pantalón y una camisa que no eran de él, la miró entrecerrando los ojos, se veían como de instructor de yoga, blancos de tela de manta, se rió tan fuerte que Wanda abrió los ojos de súbito se levantó asustada y desorientada, dejando caer la manta de mimbre dejando su bello cuerpo desnudo ante la vista de los dos presentes, Jason tragó saliva, se puso el ridículo pantalón y se levantó con todo el respeto que merecía su desnudez le tocó un hombro con cuidado y en voz baja.

—¿Wanda?, ¿estas bien? —la miro como se giraba lentamente hacia el, quien ya se encontraba listo con la camisa que le había llevado la chica.

—¿Jason?— lo miro con ojos tristes a punto de llorar y lo abrazo llorando y gimiendo.

El por supuesto correspondió el abrazo, consolandola acariciando sus cabellos castaños, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo familiar que le parecía su aroma, la chica morena por su parte quiso darles privacidad saliendo de la choza y dejando cerca un vestido del mismo material para Wanda. Se quedaron abrazados hasta que ella se tranquilizó, hasta darse cuenta que se encontraba desnuda bajo los brazos de Jason, siento un remolino en la boca del estómago y lo apartó bruscamente.

—¡Pervertido!, mira hacia otro lado— cubrió sus pechos con ambas manos.

Claro a él le pareció muy cómico y aunque quería seguir observando su belleza se giró esperando a que ella se cambiara, a él no le importaba andar sin camisa así que se quedó solo con los pantalones. Cuando al final terminó de vestirse, comenzó a cuestionarlo sobre su situación, donde estaban y quién era la chica, el le contesto un solemne —vamos a averiguarlo — ambos salieron y se asombraron al ver un pueblo entero con muchas de esas casitas de Palma, había frutas en una canasta junto con otra llena de peces, ambos se miraron, parecía un paraíso, ella tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte, el la miro, por un momento no sabían que ocurría pero no querían hacerlo solos, caminaron juntos hasta la bella chica morena, Wanda miró el torso de Jason, puesto que ya no tenía rastro de la herida, solo lo que estaba cicatrizando fue cuando pensó en cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí. Siguieron y esta les recibió con una gran y brillante sonrisa con esa boca gruesa de color fresa, avanzaron hasta ella, querían respuestas y solo ella las tendría.

 _ **Ahora si la historia a dado varios giros jaja XD espero que al final no quede tan revuelta**_


	12. 11 - Selva Selvática

**Capítulo 11**

 **Selva Selvática**

Avanzando por un camino poco seguro, siguieron El Capitán América y un triste Bizzarro abriéndose paso entre la selva.

— Amigo tenemos que ir por ese lado, estoy seguro, mis instintos de soldado no me fallan— se miraron fijamente.

— Bizzarro saber por dónde ir y no es por ahí— de nuevo cruzaron mirada.

Avanzaron hasta una partición en el camino, las plantas cubrían todo a su alrededor, lianas y ramas entorpeciendo sus pasos, estaban confundidos rascando sus cabezas, Steve había perdido su escudo y Bizzarro no podía volar, ni súper fuerza, rayos congelantes, nada, pensaron unos segundos más en cuál camino debían tomar, y el por qué alguien los quería allí sin poderes. Steve se inclinó y tocó la tierra bajo su mano sintiendo las vibraciones, debía haber un río cerca de ahí hundió el dedo.

— Está húmeda, siempre es bueno seguir el camino por donde haya agua, un río o arroyo, así que seguiremos por aquí.

— Bizzarro extrañar a rojos, Bizzarro estar triste.

— Lo sé, yo también extraño a mis compañeros, pero si no encontramos una salida, no los veremos pronto, ¿entiendes, verdad hijo?

— Si entender, pero rojo debe estar muy preocupado por Bizzarro.

No te preocupes, lo verás pronto.

 **Unas horas antes...**

Después de su intento fallido de entablar comunicación en la base, tomaron algunas provisiones que se encontraron ahí, pero sabían que no serían suficientes, la torre de comunicación no funcionaba, asi que debían buscar una generador de luz, pero tampoco servia, Steve se rindió ante estas posibilidades y no quería perder tiempo en reparar todo el sistema eléctrico.

No se tardó mucho buscando cosas útiles para ellos, pero al nota la ausencia de su nuevo compañero, solo suspiro resignado en que tenía que cuidar a tal criatura que al parecer no sabía mucho de la vida, aunque peleó fuertemente contra ellos cuando creyó que atacaban a su hogar, lo respetaba por eso, pero de ahi en mas solo le había causado molestias, teniendo las cosas listas decidió salir para encontrarlo ya que Bizzarro se había escapado de las manos del Capitán, salió a buscarlo esperando que no estuviera haciendo cosas estúpidas como querer intentar volar arriba de un árbol o algo parecido, pensando en que era algún tipo de experimento que salió mal.

Busco hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, miró hacia los árboles esperando en verdad no verlo arrojarse de una altura considerable. camino un poco más hasta que vio sus huellas, las siguió, podría no ser él, usó su escudo para cortar la maleza, siguió buscándolo hasta que escucho un grito ahogado —debe ser el— pensó, así que salió corriendo en su auxilio.

— ¡BIZZARRO!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!, sigue gritando muchacho.

— ¡YO ESTAR AQUÍ HOMBRE DEL ESCUDO!

El capitán corrió hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos, pero su sorpresa al llegar no era para nada lo que tenía en mente, vio a ese hombre grande y fuerte tirado de rodillas ante un gran hoyo de arenas movedizas en él se ahogaba un pequeño jaguar que imploraba con chillidos agudos por auxilio, Steve pensó que eso debía ser una broma, pero no lo era y Bizzarro se estaba hundiendo tratando de sacar al pequeño felino, rápidamente el Cap. que por supuesto tenía corazón para salvar a un animal indefenso, corrió a buscar unas lianas largas y gruesas para ayudarse. Ambos se lamentaban no tener su super fuerza, si ese fuera el caso ya hubieran sacado a ese pobre animal de ahí, pero tampoco eran personas comunes.

— Sostenlo fuerte – dijo Steve dándole la liana gruesa a Bizzarro.

— Sí, hombre del escudo, lo tengo.

— Muy fuerte, ¿listo?, voy a acercarme, no vayas a morderme amiguito por favor – dijo Steve dirigiéndose al pequeño asustado.

El felino ya solo asomaba la cabeza de entre la arena, con ojos suplicantes y llenos de esperanza al verlo, mientras Steve se hundía hasta la mitad del cuerpo, pensando para sí mismo — aguanta pequeño, ya voy —trato de acercarse más, Bizzarro le daba mas alcance con la liana de la cual se sostenía — un poco mas —decia el, se estiro lo mas que le permitían sus poderosos brazos pero el bebé jaguar ya no aguantaba, soltó un pequeño rugido cansado antes de verlo hundirse por completo.

— ¡NO!, no , no, no puede ser – gritó Steve desesperado, cuando vio a Bizzarro meterse por completo en la arena.

Se salió, como pudo estirando la liana tratando de moverse mucho para no volver a ser absorbido, vio a Bizzaro asomar la cabeza pero las arenas lo succionaban, rápidamente Steve arrojó el escudo.

— ¡Sostente de él, no lo sueltes! – dijo mientras le daba más liana para sostenerse usando el escudo de apoyo.

Bizzarro coloco al pequeño arriba del escudo, pero sentia como se seguía hundiendo, aún tenía bastante fuerza y logra jalar al Capitán un poco intentando salir, el cual lo trato de subir con todas sus fuerzas, el grandulón se hundia pero logró sacar al pequeño jaguar lleno de lodo arenoso, Steve tiro del peludo pero dejó hundir su escudo pues no pudo tomar a ambos además de sostener la liana con el peso de Bizzarro. Este salió de la arena con demasiado esfuerzo, era como un gran succionador, y ellos no podían contra el. Dejaron al pequeño jaguar en el piso, no respiraba, llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Steve trato de darle primeros auxilios pero no logro hacerlo reaccionar pero era muy pequeño como para que sus pulmones resistieran tanto.

— Murió ahogado, lo siento mucho chico, no pudimos salvarlo — dijo lo mas amable posible al ver la tristeza que invadió al grandulón dándole unas palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro.

Un grito desgarrador por parte de Bizzarro hizo temblar los árboles, pues teniendo tanta fuerza por parte ambos, no podía creer que no pudieran salvar al pequeño animal, su tristeza contagio un poco al Capitán. De pronto entre la maleza detrás de ellos escucharon un gran rugido, salió brincando detrás de ellos un gran y hermoso jaguar, al parecer era la madre que se acercó a ver a su cría, el cual estaba sin vida en el piso, lo olfateo un momento. Steve y Bizzarro se alejaron escondiendose para darle privacidad, viendo como esta lo intentaba reanimar, los leves maullidos de la madre, y sus golpeteos con la nariz no lograron revivir a su bebé, resignada volvió a la selva para perderse en ella lejos de la mirada de los atónitos heroes. Steve se sintió terrible por no esforzarse más para salvarlo, pero no podían ir ayudando a cada animal herido que se topen, pues los atrasaba de su verdadero objetivo, pero, se quedó pensando en esas crueles palabras que solo Tony Stark podría pronunciar sin miramientos, aunque sabe que el hombre de acero tiene sentimientos, siempre anteponía las misiones como él debería hacer.

Miro hacia Bizzarro quien había salido de su escondite y se quedó tirado al lado del pequeño jaguar, lo escucho llorar un poco, se sentó, y miró a las arenas, se le olvidó que su escudo se había hundido por completo, resignado se quitó el sudor de la frente un poco viendo a su nuevo compañero sufrir por un pequeño e inocente animal que estaba en sus manos rescatar.

Lo dejo desahogarse y decidió que era buen momento para descansar, así lo hicieron, Bizzarro lloro como niño mucho rato, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, no habían descansado bien, pero le preocupaba que nadie se quedará en guardia, atardecía, así que solo reposo un momento y se dio a la tarea de enterrar al pequeño jaguar, escarbo toda la tarde hasta tener un agujero decente, espero a que Bizzarro despertara para que le dijera adiós a su amiguito peludo.

Ya noche decidieron partir, caminaron por largo rato hasta encontrar la bifurcación en el camino, estaba decidido, tomaron el lado por el que se sentia mas fuerte la corriente de agua, siguieron caminando hasta que un atractivo olor los guió, era comida, alguien estaba asando trozos grandes de carne, la cual olía realmente bien, caminaron aunque Bizzarro iba arrastrando los pies y cabizbajo.

— debemos seguir hijo, anímate, pero hay que tener cuidado ya que no sabemos quienes son estas personas – Bizzarro asintió, se ocultaron detrás de unas hojas grandes para observar de donde provenía ese delicioso aroma, sus tripas rugieron con el olor de especias y frutas que los rodeaban al calor de una gran hoguera.

— Bizzarro, querer comer.

— Lo sé amigo, pero debemos ser sigilosos, puede ser el enemigo – ambos asintieron mirándose.

Lo que vieron era una gran aldea cerca de la orilla del mar, Steve no podía creer que caminaran tanto, vieron niños correr, y una gran fogata en medio, vieron gente hablando, personas con vestimentas muy ligeras, no sabía de qué tipo de etnia se podría tratar, cuando escucho una risa familiar, un risa elegante y tranquila, la reconoció de inmediato, su amiga, su compañera por años, Wanda Maximoff, se estaba riendo de algo que le decían los lugareños y a su lado sentado se encontraba Jason el amigo "rojo" de Bizzarro, el cual al verlo corrió hacia él sin pensarlo — ¡No, espera!— alcanzó a gritar Steve cuando este ya tenia a Jason en el suelo.

— ¡Rojo, Rojo, Rojoooooooooo, Bizzarro extrañar mucho!

— Lo se amigo, yo tambien, que sorpresa – se abrazaron efusivamente como dos hermanos que no se veían hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Steve!, eres tú – Wanda y Steve se saludaron con un abrazo — ¡Por Dios, están llenos de arena y lodo!

— Si, pero ahora que los encontramos me siento mejor.

— Me alegra tanto verte tanto, no pensé que volviera a verlos, ya me hacia viviendo aqui con jason para siempre — el mencionado levantó una ceja entrecerrando los ojos —mira ella es Topanga, nos a rescatado junto con su amable gente.

— Es un placer señorita, gracias por rescatarlos.

La regordeta y bella muchacha le sonrió amablemente al Capitán América saludandolo con un apretón de manos que Jason le acababa de enseñar, varias personas del lugar les dieron bebidas y comida la cual agradecieron bastante después de sentir que llevaban meses sin comer decentemente aunque solo habían pasado pocos días.

— El placer es mío señor Capitán, sus amigos han estado en muchos problemas al igual que usted al parecer.

— Ya lo creo, y dime ¿qué es este lugar?

— Eso justamente nos estaban contando ya que acabamos de llegar también— interrumpio Wanda.

— Así que los demás no deben estar lejos.

— Espero que no — dijo Jason uniéndose a su conversación junto con un Bizzarro que no se le despegaba después de platicarle lo ocurrido con el pequeño jaguar.

— Yo quisiera contarles mucho, pero solo diré que somos una pequeña aldea que tiene mucho tiempo aquí, vemos gente como ustedes que viene y va, sabemos que caminan entre mundos.

Todos la miraban asombrados de lo que decia.

— Verán, sus compañeros quizá pasaron por aquí, pero en otro tiempo dirigiéndose a otro lugar, pero por desgracia no sabría decirles si eran o no amigos suyos.

— No importa en verdad, pero, ¿tú sabes cómo llegamos aquí, verdad? — preguntó impaciente Jason.

— No exactamente, pero sabemos que él está cerca.

— ¿Él?- dijo Wanda angustiada.

— Si, el señor de la oscuridad, él trae a varios como ustedes a estas tierras, pero no sabemos qué quiere realmente — hizo una pausa en silencio.

— Yo se que quiere, me lo dijo, quiere mi poder, y me dijo que lo obtendría matando a todas las personas importantes para mi, ¿eso tiene sentido para ti?

— Tenemos una leyenda, le decimos El Demonio de los Mundos.

— Que original…

— Callate Jason – le dijo Wanda paciente.

La chica comenzó a contarles;

 _"Este ser de la oscuridad que atraviesa por puertas que lo lleva a donde él quiera, este demonio que solo le gusta divertirse torturando almas buenas, no se detiene ante nada, su lugar favorito es esta selva, este mar. Se dice que tiene un gran santuario cerca de aquí para cometer sus aberraciones, devora humanos, devora carne, sangre, huesos, almas y algo más, una energía que solo algunos humanos poseen, un brillo especial, algo que le atrae tanto que no puede evitar someter a estos seres con poder divino a las más crueles pruebas para darse cuenta si es verdad que es el poder que anhela y que necesita. Su historia es más antigua que nuestro pueblo, y se cuentan leyendas de el, de cómo atrae sus sacrificios a este paraíso."_

— ¿Pero, cómo es que a ustedes no les hace daño? – preguntó Steve intrigado.

— Eso es porque…

Un anciano lugareño se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo, sonriendoles muy amable se sentó en medio de Wanda y Jason - ¡Hey! - dijo Red Hood molesto por la intromisión. El anciano lo ignoró por completo, dijo algo en un idioma que nadie entendió, la pequeña amable chica les sonrió también como esperando algo, el viejo tiró una especie de polvo naranja que los hizo toser fuertemente, todos los héroes cayeron al piso inconscientes, sin saber lo que estas personas querían en realidad.

 _Ya nos quedan pocos capitulos, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi escribirla. Gracias por leer._


End file.
